Pokemon/Sailor Moon: Moon Over Meowth
by Phantom 1
Summary: Okay, people, hear it is. This is the third installment of my Anime Crossover Saga. While the Pokemon Crew and Sailor Scouts team up against demons, Meowth tries to woo Luna.
1. Return (Prologue) & Appearance

Okay, people, because you asked (and asked and asked and asked and asked), here is the third  
installment of my Anime Crossover saga. Again, you don't have to read the two privious pieces  
to understand this one but it'll definitely help. Anywho, this is so long, that I have to post  
it in parts. Some will be short, some will be long.  
  
I understand that this might not fall within the content of the series, but as someone once told  
me, if fanfics followed continuity, they wouldn't be interesting.  
  
So sit back, get some cheesecake and ginger ale (or whatever) and enjoy the third installment of  
the Anime Crossover Saga. I assure you, this won't be the last.  
  
I don't own most of the characters in Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or Dragonball Z. Some  
characters I thought up on my own.  
  
Pokemon/Sailor Moon  
  
Moon over Meowth  
  
  
Notes  
  
Pokemon  
  
Same facts apply as in 'The Wish.'  
  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
I'm going to delete the speeches the Scouts make whenever they encounter a foe for the   
simple reason that they are so annoying. The only speeches I'm going to write are a couple of   
brief ones done by Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
In Japan, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto are called the Outer Senshi. Here, they'll be   
called 'the Rogue Scouts' because they do things differently then the original Sailor Scouts.  
  
I'm unsure as to what series this would fall under. But what I do know is that it involves all   
eight scouts. So humor me here.  
  
Saturn has a power attack, called glaive slash.  
  
  
In The Wish, while in Nerima, the witch Cologne hinted of a power called Dragonballs. It is in   
legend that whoever brings all seven of them together will get to make a wish. Cologne hinted   
that they could use it to bring Misty's memory back.  
  
Taking a private plane, they found themselves on an unnamed island continent in the company of   
the Dragon Force, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chao-Zu, Krillin, and Gohan. Terror soon   
came in the form of the Super Saiyan Seven Squad, a team of rogue and mutant Saiyans from the   
planet Vajita.  
  
A race for the Dragonballs ensued but despite their combined efforts, the Dragon Force and the   
Pokemon Crew were unsuccessful. The final battle took place near Goku's house and only after an   
intervention by Goku and Charizard were the good guys able to triumph.  
  
But victory came at a price: Ash's life. When the kid tried to recover the one-star Dragonball,   
he fell into the lava. Misty, rather than ask for her memory, asked Shenlong to resurrect Ash.   
In reward for her selfless act, the one-star Dragonball gave her memories back.  
  
Now Ash and his friends are on their way to Tokyo and to their next big adventure.  
  
  
Prologue: Return  
  
Deep within the country that natives and foreigners alike call Egypt, there was a pyramid. But   
this wasn't a pyramid that served as tombs for long-dead kings like everybody thought. This   
pyramid served as a prison, a prison for long forgotten demons.  
  
The top that contained them was brittle from age and erosion. So one day, it crumbled, just   
fell apart. Blue lightning emitted from the coffin-like container and when it subsided, a group   
of creatures stood. They were a mix of man and animal. The animal shapes included those of a   
dog, cat, snake, ram, parrot, and crocodile.   
  
The crocodile-head one stretched and cracked his neck. "Finally. I thought I never get out of   
that stuffy hyper lock chamber."  
  
"It feels like it's been forever," the parrot-head agreed. The dog-head one looked around.   
"Seems like somebody has been neglecting on the cleaning."   
  
The ram one shifted his eyes around. It was true. The entire room was full of cobwebs and dust.  
"Serpentor, head up," he instructed.  
  
"Right, Ramulus." The snakehead one, Serpentor, extended his neck until his head was almost at   
the ceiling. When he was close enough, he fired energy beams from his eyes, which drilled a   
hole through the ceiling. Serpentor stuck his head up and looked around in all directions.   
When he was positive he saw nobody, he lowered his head back down.  
"The entire area is emptier than Anubis' head."  
  
"Hey," the Dog-head, Anubis, growled. "I resemble that remark."  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"Yeah, I... uh... Wait a minute!"  
  
"Enough of this mindless squawking," parrot-head ordered. "Why would those wretched creatures   
just lock us in here and leave us without any guards?"  
  
"They probably didn't think we would get out so there was no need," the cat-demon commented.  
  
"I don't think so, Felord. The Mages wouldn't have done this without leaving at least one or   
two sentries. They're too smart to do something this reckless."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lockjaw, who was the crocodile-head demon, asked.   
  
"You stupid, Lockjaw? We bust out of here."  
  
"Beekbrain's right," Ramulus replied. "We bust out of here."  
  
"The name is Squawker," he corrected.  
  
"Who cares?" The demons ran through the exit and down a hallway. They made their way through   
the passageways until they came to a dead end.  
  
"Ram horns!" Ramulus rammed himself through a wall, creating a hole big enough for the Demons   
to exit. Once outside, they discovered the validity of Serpentor's statement.  
  
"There's nothing here." Squawker, as always, stated the annoyingly obvious. "Not even a camp   
where two soldiers would stay. It's like they were never here."  
  
"Something's happened. Anubis, try smelling for the Mages." Anubis sniffed the air and finally   
settled on a direction toward the east.  
  
"That way. Let's go." The demons took to the air leaving a pyramid with a hole in it.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Appearance  
  
Ash Ketchum along with his friends Misty, Brock, Kojiyoshi, Ayako, Duplica, Sabrina, and   
Professor Oak through the streets of Tokyo; they have just arrived and checked into their hotel   
and was now walking around, getting the lay of the land.  
  
Ash spotted Kojiyoshi writing in a notebook. "Hey Yoshi, what are you doing?" Ash asked.   
  
Yoshi turned toward Ash, ripped from deep thought. "Oh, well I was thinking of all that happened   
to us and I found something interesting."  
  
"Don't tell me, you discovered that if you rearrange the letters in our names, it spells Amka   
Natchingko?" Ash asked sarcastically knowing how Kojiyoshi's pondering usually lead to   
absolutely nothing.  
  
"Hardly, Ash, look." Kojiyoshi showed his notebook to the others. On it, he had written the   
Pokemon Prophecy on one side and the names of the enemies that they faced on the other. There   
were three question marks towards the bottom of the paper.  
"Part of the Pokemon Prophecy says that the giant, the bullies, the demons, and the monsters   
will all fall before their power. Well, the Nikaron that we faced in Nerima was a giant. And   
the Seven Super Saiyan Squad or whatever they were that we faced with Goku and the others were   
the bullies."  
  
"So in other words, as we go on this Pokemon tour, we're fulfilling the prophecy?" Misty asked.  
  
"That's right," Yoshi acknowledged. "So we're most likely going to face the demons soon."  
  
"That's a little disturbing," Brock commented. Sabrina nodded  
  
"Are you sure?" Ayako spoke. "I mean how do you know that we won't face the monsters next,   
then the demons? Or what if nothing happens while we're in Tokyo and we face the demons at the   
place after this."  
  
"Maybe that's what will happen," Yoshi told his cousin. "We don't know that for sure, but it's   
just a theory."  
  
"Oh man. Each time we faced a villain, one of us almost gets killed," Misty complained.  
  
For once, Ash found himself agreeing with his redheaded companion. "Yeah. What if this time,   
one of us does get killed?" Nobody even wanted to think about that possibility. Even Misty   
thought to herself {Ash may be annoying and a little brat, but not even he deserves that sort of   
fate. }  
  
Trying to get the subject off of death, Misty told the assembled group, "guys, I'm worried about   
Togepi. Are you sure Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle can handle it?"  
  
"Relax, Misty," Ash assured her. "I'm sure Togepi is giving them no trouble at all."  
  
  
"Togepi! Togepi! Togepi!" Togepi called out as it ran through the hallway of the hotel they   
were staying in. [Fun! Fun! Fun!] Running after it were Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Yoshi's   
Charmander. The three Pokemon saw that Togepi was about to fall over an edge. Like lightning,   
Bulbasaur released a vine whip and caught Togepi just as its feet left the edge.  
  
"Char-charman-charmander." [I didn't know this was going to be tough.]  
  
"Bulbasaur-bulba-bulbasaur-saur." [You should've seen it when we took it on vacation.]  
  
  
"Yup, no problem at all," Ash reinforced his thought.  
  
"Okay," Misty replied, still a little weary about being without Togepi. "Hey Professor, are we   
getting any other help for this convention?"  
  
"Yes, we are, Misty. We're getting some volunteers from the Odaiba and Ginza Districts.   
I hear that those areas are known for their intelligence and rich cultural."  
  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO!"  
"But Serena, you promised Raye and Amy that you'd help them set up for this convention that's   
coming to town."  
  
"But Luna, there's a Sailor V marathon on TV that I have to watch or I'll die from lack of   
Sailor V." Luna sighed, she couldn't believe that the crying screaming girl gripping the street   
sign like it was her last lifeline was the same girl that defeated the Negaverse, Dark Moon   
Kingdom, and all those other villains. The same girl that at one time wielded the most powerful   
energy artifact in all of history. Luna was beginning to think that maybe she made a mistake in   
thinking that Serena was actually the daughter of Queen Serenity. Luna even hoped that Darien,   
Serena's boyfriend, and ally in battle was able to convince her to act her age and not the size   
of her fingernails. Alas, it was too much to hope for. Luna tried to pull on the cloth of her   
skirt but only resulted in tearing a piece off.  
  
"Hey, Luna, what's up?" Lita and Mina appeared, each holding a couple of shopping bags.  
  
"Serena agreed to help Amy and Raye set up for some sort of convention that's coming to town,"   
Luna explained. "But she thinks watching Sailor V is more important than volunteering."  
  
"And what's wrong with Sailor V?" Mina asked with a scowl. Luna almost forgot that Mina,   
before joining the Sailor Scouts, was known as Sailor V.  
  
"Nothing," Luna replied. "But don't you think it's rude to promise something then back out at   
the last moment?"  
  
"She does have a point there," Lita commented.  
  
"True. Come on." Putting down their bags, they pried Serena off the stop sign. Lita took   
Serena's hands and Mina took her legs. Together, with Serena screaming and complaining the   
whole way, they carried her off.  
  
Ash and his friends were walking along the street when they saw this incident take place.  
"People here sure are weird," Ash commented.  
  
"You've said it," Ayako agreed.  
  
  
Team Rocket were also walking along and eating ice cream, which they got by having Arbok crawl   
into an ice cream store and stealing them, when they saw Lita and Mina carrying Serena off   
toward the convention center.  
  
"People here sure are weird," Jessie commented.  
  
"You've said it," James agreed.  
  
"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Meowth asked. "We need to lay low for a while. If the   
boss ever found us, we'd be in deep trouble."  
  
"He probably is going to find us. He didn't get to be head of Team Rocket by being stupid,"   
Jessie said.  
  
"Well, if we don't know where he is," James figured. "Then it is likely that he won't know where   
we are. And if we keep low like this, we can keep cool for a few weeks, then get back to   
stealing that twerp's Pikachu."  
  
"Yeah, let's lay low," his two companions echoed.  
  
But Giovanni had already seen them and was now spying on them from the top of a nearby apartment   
building.  
  
{Those fools must know they can't hide from me no matter how hard they try,} he thought. {But I   
can't worry about them right now. I have more pressing concerns that need my attention.} He   
turned his back towards them and walked to the center of the rooftop, Pursian, as always, at his   
side.  
{Ketchum. Now there's a name I thought I would never hear from again. Had I known that the boy   
survived... I should have destroyed his mother the moment she saw who I was... Bah, too many   
'ifs.' The only way I can do this now is that if I confront him with the truth. Yes, that's   
it. I'll confront him with the truth. No doubt that it will destroy him, leaving those fools   
to pick up the Pikachu. That way, I kill two birds with one stone.}  
  
Giovanni smiled sinisterly. "Beware, Ash Ketchum, you are about to be confronted with a truth   
that will destroy you completely."  
  
(What is the "horrible truth" that Giovanni is talking about? Who are the creatures who escaped  
from the pyramid? Will Serena ever grow up? These questions and more (or less) will be answered  
in chapter two.) 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
Sailor Pluto stood on a rooftop, watching the horizon. Suddenly, she spotted a dark cloud coming   
towards the city. Her eyes narrowed. Something about that cloud was familiar.  
  
Suddenly, it clicked into place. "No, how could they have escaped?" Waving her staff, Sailor   
Pluto formed a portal, a rip in time, and stepped through it.  
Sailor Pluto reappeared about thirty miles outside of town, five miles up, and right in front of   
the cloud.  
  
"Dead scream." Sailor Pluto sent a ball of energy into the cloud. The resulting explosion dispersed the cloud and the demons, called the Demonics, surrounded her.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve doing that to us," Squawker said. "Don't you know who we are?"  
  
"I know you're here to cause trouble," Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
"Just because you have a big stick," Anubis began, "doesn't mean... Wait a minute." Anubis   
slowly walked up to Pluto and sniffed her. He suddenly gasped, grabbed her shoulders, and let   
out a yell of realization. "Pluto! Why didn't you tell us it was you?" The other Demonics   
went up to her.  
  
"Pluto, you gave us quite a scare."  
  
"I can't believe it's you."  
  
"You look different."  
  
"Since when did you get those powers?"  
  
"Wait, wait," Sailor Pluto said. "How did you guys get out?"  
  
"Who cares?" Serpentor said. "Wow, you really changed in the past two hundred years."  
  
"Two hundred years? Uh... Guys, it's been over a century and a half since you were imprisoned."  
  
"A century?" The Demonics said in stereo.  
  
"That explains why everything is so different," Ramulus said.  
  
"Hey Pluto, come on, join up with us again," Serpentor urged her. "It will just be like the good   
old days. And now that you have power, we can reek even more destruction!"  
  
"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't."  
  
"Why?" Lockjaw asked.  
  
"I am no longer the reckless, defiant Pluto that you knew." She stood back and struck a pose.   
"I am keeper of the garnet orb, she who is known as the soldier of revolution, the protector of   
what is known as the lonely planet, a member of the Rogue Scouts. I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of   
the gates of time!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto, eh?" Felord spoke up, clearly not impressed with the dramatic résumé. "Well,   
I'm sorry to say that that makes you the enemy, Pluto. Nothing personal." Felord swung his   
tail, which whipped Sailor Pluto in the back of the head, forcing her down onto her front.   
Sailor Pluto quickly crouched and rolled out of the circle of Demonics. She got up and got into   
a defensive stance.  
  
"Chronos typhoon!" Wave after wave of energy surged toward the Demonics. Several of them tried   
to set up force fields but Squawker, Lockjaw, and Anubis were blown back.  
  
"Ram horns!" Ramulus tried to head butt Sailor Pluto but she leaped up above him.  
  
"Sonic scream!" Anubis raised his head and let out an ear-piercing howl. Sailor Pluto covered   
her head with her arms. Rubble began piling and glass began shattering. Some of that rubble   
even hit her causing her to go south again.  
  
"Dead scream! Chronos typhoon!" She never tried to perform both of her attacks at once so she   
didn't know what the toll it would take on her.  
The two attacks combined to form some sort of energy wall, which hit the Demonics with the force   
of a metal fist.  
Sailor Pluto wanted to celebrate but she knew that it wasn't time yet.  
  
"I can see that you have grown more powerful, Pluto, congratulations," Serpentor commented as he   
got up. "But we out match you in sheer numbers."  
  
"Demonics," Ramulus called. "Power up!" Energy began flowing through them and they became   
extremely stronger. They began unleashing energy blasts at Sailor Pluto. She tried to dodge it   
but they struck her and she went crashing to the ground.  
  
"One chance," she said. She opened a rip in time and disappeared. She reappeared on a building.  
  
"Being trapped there must have gave them a chance to amplify and increase their powers," she   
said to herself.  
  
"Laser sphere!" A ball of energy crashed into Pluto's back and she fell.  
  
"A thousand years must have made you forgetful, Pluto," Squawker said. "Otherwise, you would've   
recalled that Anubis can sense power, especially power he's familiar with, such as yours."   
Pluto did forget. She was so busy trying to get away, that she never thought of the chance that   
they might be able to track her. The Demonics released another barrage of energy spheres, which   
knocked Sailor Pluto around like a rag doll.  
  
The Demonics got ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Water and energy blew by the Demonics. They turned to see Sailor   
Uranus and Sailor Neptune standing by the fallen Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What... Are you two... Doing here?" Sailor Pluto asked between gasps.  
  
"We saw you in trouble and came to rescue you," Sailor Uranus said while not taking her eyes off   
of the Demonics.  
  
"Be careful, they're powerful," Sailor Pluto warned. Unknown to everyone except herself, she was   
talking to both Uranus and Neptune and the Demonics.  
  
"Yuck," Anubis sniffed the newcomers and winced. "Sailor Scouts." Anubis released an energy   
sphere. Sailor Neptune turned her mirror, her talisman, so that the backside was facing the   
Demonics. She then slammed the sphere back at them.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus threw a ball of energy at the surface beneath them. It began to   
shake and crumble, making some of the Demonics fall down a floor.  
  
"Come on, Sailor Pluto," Uranus said as the two Rogue Scouts helped their friend by each placing   
an arm across her respected shoulder. "We're getting out of here."  
  
"Tail slash!"  
  
"Venom attack!" The three Rogue Scouts dodged the attempts by Felord and Serpentor to harm them.   
They carried Sailor Pluto through the fire escape and down the stairs.  
  
"After them," Ramulus ordered. "Pluto and her two scout friends must not get away." Neptune and   
Uranus tried to hurry, but the Demonics were only a half a floor behind them. Finally, they   
tripped and fell to a landing.  
  
"Leave," Sailor Pluto pleaded. "It's me they're after, not you."  
  
"Like hell," Sailor Uranus said. "I don't run away from a fight."  
  
"And we're not letting you be destroyed," Sailor Neptune added. Sailor Pluto's last conscious  
thought was 'I'm going to die. And I'm dragging Uranus and Neptune down with me.'  
  
"And now, you die," Anubis announced.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Mars Fireballs Charge!" Anubis was hit from behind. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars appeared   
from the door into the building.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"Saving your butts," Sailor Mars said with a smirk.  
  
Uranus humphed. "We were doing perfectly fine without your help."  
  
"Thank us later," Sailor Mercury said quickly. "For now, let's get out of here." Mercury and   
Mars took Sailor Pluto from Uranus and Neptune allowing the Rogue Scouts to regain their   
strength. The five scouts hurried through the building, which was some sort of empty office   
building. They finally arrived at an empty room.  
  
"Power down," Mercury instructed.  
  
"But they'll slaughter us," Uranus protested.  
  
"Just do it, Blondie," Mars said. "She knows what she's doing." Uranus sighed and powered down.   
The other scouts did likewise. Of course Pluto didn't need to since she was too low on power to   
continue to remain transformed. The scouts moved Pluto behind a cubicle wall. They then spread   
out so that if one was caught, the others could jump in to save her.  
  
Anubis and Lockjaw walked in. Annubis sniffed the air. "They're not in here," he reported.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lockjaw asked.  
  
"I don't smell Pluto's energy signature, or the energy from her Sailor Scout comrades."  
  
"Very well, let's continue." The two left the room. Once they were gone, the Scouts gathered   
around.  
  
"How did you know what to do?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I heard them talking about how they could detect energy," Amy explained. "I then deduced that   
powering down would make us loose that signature."  
  
"You mean that you were here all along and you didn't help us before now?" Amara asked outraged.  
  
"You were doing perfectly fine without our help," Raye said mocking Amara. Amy and Michelle   
looked at their hotheaded companions and thought how annoying it was that they had enough to   
worry about without quarrelling among themselves.  
  
"Come on, let's get Celia to my place," Raye offered. "From there, we can call the others."   
Amy made sure that the hallways were cleared and the Scouts left the building.  



	3. Cats Alive

Chapter 3: Cats Alive  
  
"I just don't know what to do, Artemis," Luna said as she walked back to Serena's place with   
Mina's white cat that can also talk. "Serena is becoming impossible to handle."  
  
"She's growing up, Luna," Artemis replied. "Mood swings are a sign that she's reaching that   
awkward age."  
  
"If that's the case, then she's been at that awkward age for most of her life."  
  
"I'm sure she'll grow out of it."  
  
"Rini could be old and dead before that happens."  
  
Not far behind them, Team Rocket was at the corner.  
"So what do you want to do now?" Jessie asked.  
"How about we steal some lunch," James said.  
"Good idea. We can send Weezing in to smoke out everybody then help ourselves." Meowth spotted   
something off the corner of his eye. He turned to see Luna and Artemis walking. Actually, he   
mostly saw Luna.  
  
{Wow,} Meowth thought. {That's the most beautiful cat I have ever seen.}  
  
"Do you want to come over, Artemis?" Luna asked.  
  
"I can't. I have to get back to Mina's. Catch you later though."  
  
"All right."  
  
{She can talk too! Could it be that I have finally found a kindred spirit, someone to spend the   
rest of my life with? Someone with whose soul is on even...}  
  
"MEOWTH!" Meowth was shaken from his pondering by Jessie.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I asked you where do you think we should eat?"  
  
"Oh... Uh... You guys pick, I gotta find the nearest litterbox."  
  
"Litterbox?" James questioned. "But there's no such thing as a public litterbox."  
  
"I just have to go, okay!" Meowth snapped. He then turned and walked away.  
  
"What's got his tail in a knot?" James commented.  
  
"Who cares. Meowth, meet us over by Tokyo Towers in a half hour, okay?"  
  
"Yeah-yeah."  
  
"Okay." The two human members of Team Rocket left and Meowth followed Luna.  
  
  
One of the pitfalls of being an intelligent cat was that you wanted to do things that humans did   
but were unable to do it, or risk revealing yourself. But everybody was gone and Luna wanted to   
watch some TV. Suddenly there was a scratch at the door.  
  
Luna sighed. "How many times do I have to tell Artemis, he doesn't have to knock every time he   
comes over. He's like one of the family." Luna stuck her head out of the pet door and came   
face-to-stomach with an off-white-colored cat standing on his back paws.  
  
Luna panicked for a moment, then said simply "Mrow?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"My name's Meowth."  
  
"Row."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Oh cut the charade," Meowth said, getting a little irritated at the meowing. "I know you can   
talk, I heard you talking with that other cat."  
  
Luna sighed, sensing that the jig was up. "You're right, I can talk, but I've learned not to   
talk to strangers and they don't come stranger than you."  
  
"Then allow me to introduce myself." Meowth struck a pose. "I am Meowth, a member of the   
world-famous Team Rocket!"  
  
"What's that?" Luna asked.  
  
Meowth face-faulted. "I guess Team Rocket's reputation has not gotten past Pokemon Island."  
  
"Where's Pokemon Island?"  
  
Meowth face-faulted again. "That doesn't matter. I was wondering if you would like to go out."  
  
Luna sweated. "Go out? But we just met."  
  
"So, we can use that time to get to know each other." Meowth gave Luna a 'nudge-nudge-wink-wink'   
look.  
  
"Look, Meowth, don't think I'm not flattered, but I feel that we're really..."  
  
"Luna!" Artemis darted up the walkway. "Raye needs you and the others at..." He paused upon   
seeing Meowth. "Meow?"  
  
"Uh... Meowth, Artemis. Artemis, Meowth. There, now that we've gotten to know each other, I   
need to get going. Nice meeting you, Meowth." Grabbing Artemis by the tail, Luna took off down   
the street.   
  
Meowth stared at them, first confused, then excited. He got Luna, the most beautiful cat in all   
of Tokyo, to talk to him. It may not seem much, but even the longest of journeys begin with a   
single step.  
  
  
The Pokemon Convention was in full swing. All the tables that were set up for the convention in   
Nerima was also set up for here as well as some additional features including a Pokepen. The   
Pokepen was where children could pick up and play with the smaller Pokemon, which included   
Pikachu, Butterfree, Ash and Yoshi's Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Porygon, Starmie, Staryu,   
Golduck, Togepi, Vulpix, Geo Dude, and Ditto.  
  
Ash was monitoring a booth that showed scenes from various Pokemon battles including two   
Squirtle going at it when Misty tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Um... Ash, I think Pikachu needs your help." Misty pointed to the Pokepen where a girl with   
blond hair that was done in two buns, which still allowed two strands to dangle down. She had a   
ditzy look to her. And it showed, for she was pinching Pikachu's cheeks like there was no   
tomorrow.  
  
Ash knew that he had to stop her. Pikachu's electric attacks are channeled through the sacks in   
its cheeks. If she continued to pinch its cheeks, its sacks could be broken and Pikachu could   
loose the ability to perform electric attacks forever.  
  
"Hey Miss," Ash went over to Serena. "It really doesn't like it when you do that." But the   
girl just kept pinching Pikachu's cheeks and talking baby talk to it.  
  
"Pika-pi, pikachu." [Ash, help.]  
  
"What's going on?" Two girls, one with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and another blond came   
up behind Ash.  
  
"Some whacko is hurting my friend."  
  
"Uh-oh," the blond said. "Serena's acting her usual ditzy self again."  
  
"I suppose it's to be expected," the brunet replied. "Don't worry, we'll handle this." But for   
Mina and Lita, it was unnecessary as Pikachu shocked itself and her with a thunderbolt.  
  
Serena must have decided that Pikachu wasn't as "cutesie-wutsie" as she thought as she fell over,   
charred.  
  
"I apologize for our friend," Lita said as she and Mina picked up Serena (again). "She sometimes   
doesn't know the meaning of the word 'enough.'"  
  
"No problem. Are you all right, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pikachu, pika-pi-chu-pikachu." [I'm fine, but my cheeks will never be the same.]  
  
"Come on, Serena," Mina said. "Raye wants to see us." Again, they picked up Serena and dragged   
her away.  
  
"And I thought the people in Nerima were weird," Ash commented.  
  
"Pikachu." [So did I.]  



	4. Celia's Secret

Chapter 4: Celia's Secret  
  
"How long has she been knocked out?" Luna asked.  
  
"Since we got her here," Raye replied. "The battle must have taken a lot out of her."  
  
"It was just lucky we got to her in time," Michelle commented. "Any longer and they would've   
killed her."  
  
"When will the others be here?" Just as Amara finished asking the question, the door to the   
room opened and Serena, Lita, and Mina walked in.  
  
Serena gasped when she spotted the prone Celia. "Celia!" Serena ran and knelt by her   
green-haired friend. "What happened?"  
  
"She came under attack by these monsters," Amara explained. "Michelle and I had to save her."  
  
"Who were in turn saved by me and Amy," Raye spoke up smugly.  
  
Eager to prevent this from erupting into a war, Mina asked Raye, "Did you contact Rini and   
Christine?"  
  
"Yeah," Raye replied. "They should be..."  
  
"POO!" Rini burst into the room and dropped by Celia. "Poo, speak to me. Tell me you're all   
right," she begged.  
  
"She'll be fine, Rini, she's just unconscious with a few busted ribs and a fractured arm," Amy   
diagnosed.  
  
Serena turned towards Christine. "Christine, can you try to heal her?"  
  
"I'll give it my best shot," the sailor scout of Saturn replied. She bent down and waved her   
arms over Celia's body. They glowed for a minute then stopped.  
  
Christine collapsed to all fours. "I'm sorry, that's the best I can do."  
  
"It's all right," Michelle said. "It's not easy bearing your powers."  
  
Celia opened her eyes and saw Rini. "Hello, little one," she said weakly.  
  
"Poo, are you all right?" Rini asked.  
  
"I've felt better." Serena got down next to her future daughter. "Celia, can you tell us what   
happened?"  
  
Celia groaned, but she managed to sit up and pulled her knees in.  
  
"To understand them, you must first understand me."  
  
"What does that mean?" Rini asked. Celia sighed and began her story.  
  
  
"Fifteen hundred years ago, the world was plagued by the Demonics, a group of demons with unknown   
origins and incredible powers."  
  
A village is seen. People going about their everyday lives, trading, working, and playing.   
Suddenly there was an explosion and eight figures appeared. Seven were clearly the Demonics.   
The eighth was humanoid but wore a cloak covering his or her entire body.  
  
"They traveled throughout the land, leaving chaos, destruction, and death wherever they went."  
  
The Demonics were tearing up the village. Annubis was causing people to collapse with his sonic   
scream. Felord was burning houses. Lockjaw was stuffing his face with food. Serpentor was   
injecting people with his venom by biting them in various places. Squawker was battling with   
knights and wizards alike. Ramulus was firing energy blasts, killing whoever was in their paths.   
Including men, women, and children.  
The cloaked figure is beating up everybody who tries to fight them. During a battle, the hood   
falls away revealing a shorthaired Celia.  
  
"I was one of them."  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts all gasped as the revelation.  
  
"Celia, why?" Amy asked, horrified.  
  
"I was young, immature, and headstrong. Kind of like Serena."  
  
"Hey!" Lita, Raye, and Amara all chuckled at that.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Wasn't there anybody who could defeat them?" Christine questioned.  
  
"Well there was one group that could fight back and actually hurt them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Sailor Scouts."  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts are facing off against the Demonics. Instead of the skirts and tiaras that   
people are used to seeing, they're wearing full body armor and carrying weapons, like female   
knights. By the symbols on their breastplates, one could identify them as Sailors Moon, Mars,   
Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, and Neptune.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts I'm talking about are your predecessors, or I guess they should be called your  
successors. I don't know the whole story, but I can deduce that after the battle with the   
Negaverse, Queen Serenity needed to find new guardians to bear the powers of the planets. Nobody  
knows their identities, not even me."  
  
In a display of martial arts that would make the Power Rangers jealous, the past Sailor Scouts   
leapt into action, battling the Demonics, sometimes driving them back, sometimes being driven   
back.  
  
"A titanic battle ensued, and in the end, the Scouts won."  
  
Each of the scouts performed energy attacks with their weapons and defeated the Demonics. Pluto   
was seen hiding in the bushes.  
  
"I was scared of battling them, afraid I would be destroyed, so I hid. I never expected the   
Demonics to lose, especially not to a bunch of girls, even with their powers."  
  
  
"When I've last heard of them, they were imprisoned. I don't know where or how. When I was   
asked to become the guardian of the gates of time, I thought it was finally a chance for me to   
reform from my evil ways. I had almost completely forgotten about them until a while ago when I   
confronted them outside of Tokyo."  
  
"That is an incredible story," Amy commented.  
  
"I'm still trying to accept the fact that other girls were bearing our powers," Amara put in..   
"We should sue for copyright infringement." The other Scouts looked at her oddly. She quickly   
apologized. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
"Whatever," Serena muttered. "We better find a way to destroy these Demonics quickly, before   
they send the Earth into another Dark Age. Only this time, it'll be forever."  



	5. Sabrina vs. The Demonics

Chapter 5: Sabrina vs. the Demonics  
  
Sabrina walked down the streets of Tokyo trying hard not to look like a tourist. But you don't   
see buildings this big back in Lavender Town. Or anywhere on Pokemon Island for that matter.   
She wanted to buy some souvenirs for her parents and her friend Erica, who was also a gym leader.  
  
Suddenly people started panicking and running in the opposite direction. Curiosity overcoming   
her better judgement, Sabrina ran to see what was all the commotion. What she saw was   
unbelievable, even to her. Seven beings were destroying all of downtown Tokyo, not caring who   
was caught up in the blast.  
Sabrina watched as Tokyo PD fired their weapons but the bullets just bounced off like they were   
spitballs. One of the demons, the one with the head of a cat swung an energy whip at them and   
knocked them down.  
  
Sabrina had seen enough. Running out into the street, she called out Haunter and Kadabra.   
"Come on, guys, let's go to work." Spinning in a whirlwind type fashion, Haunter used its tongue  
to repeatedly slap Anubis.   
  
"Anubis, hang… Ah!" Kadabra used its psychic powers to throw Lockjaw into a wall. Sabrina   
utilized her own psychic abilities to teleport people out of harm's way.  
  
Despite the blitz by Sabrina and her Pokemon, the Demonics were able to overpower them, which   
ended in Ramulus taking Sabrina hostage.  
  
"Not so much of a heroine without your pets?" Ramulus mocked pointing to the fallen Haunter and   
Kadabra. Sabrina tried to squirm but Ramulus was too strong for her.  
  
As Ramulus moved his hand towards Sabrina's head to crush it, a projectile shot through the air   
and embedded itself in Ramulus' hand. Ramulus shook his hand to get the object out. As it   
landed both Ramulus and Sabrina noticed that it was a flower, a red rose.  
  
Everyone looked up to see a man standing on a lamppost like an expert gymnast. He was clad in a   
very extravagant three-piece suit along with a cape, top hat, and white mask. At first, Sabrina   
thought it was James of Team Rocket since he very often carried a rose, but it wasn't. The man   
exhibited a ferocity that James could never produce.  
  
"Making trouble in my city? I don't think so," the man said with a low voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Squawker asked.  
  
"The name's Tuxedo Mask. Remember it, it's the name of your avenger. Now release her or else   
suffer my wraith!"  
  
"You are a fool, Mask of Tuxedo," Ramulus said. "You would never harm us while we have her."   
Of course, he was referring to Sabrina.  
  
Tuxedo Mask leaped off the lamppost, did a flip in midair, and landed a sidekick with inhuman-  
like precision to Ramulus' head. Sabrina was free but Ramulus was upset. He formed an energy   
saber in thin air and swung at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo returned with his cane. The two fenced like   
that for a while until Ramulus dislodged the cane from Tuxedo's hand.  
  
"Ha-ha! Like I said, Mask of Tuxedo. You are a foo... YAAAAHHHHHH!" A burst of fire buried   
itself in Ramulus' back. He rolled around on the ground to smother them. He turned to see Ash   
and Charizard standing behind him.  
  
"Nice shot, Charizard," Ash complimented.  
  
"Char." [Naturally.]  
  
Ramulus leaped at them only to be blasted by a hyper beam courtesy of Misty and her newly evolved  
Golduck.  
  
"Bull's eye, Golduck!"  
  
Lockjaw started to move in to help his teammate when Onyx wrapped its big body around it.  
"You'll have to forgive Onyx," Brock said stepping out from behind Onyx. "He gets wrapped up in   
his work."  
  
Squawker started to run to help him but came face-to-face-to-faces with Kojiyoshi and three   
Porygon. Squawker fired an energy blast at one of the Porygon but it passed harmlessly through   
it.  
  
"How do you like Porygon's tri-attack, parrot breath?" Yoshi asked.   
  
"The name's Squawker!" Squawker corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Oh and here's something else you'll enjoy. Porygon, hyper beam." All three Porygon   
let loose with a hyper beam that propelled Squawker back. Unknown to Squawker, this was just an   
illusion. There was really one Porygon performing a hyper beam attack but the illusion made it   
like all three were attacking.  
  
The other Demonics were having trouble too in the form of Tuxedo Mask, Pikachu, Ayako with   
Starmie, and Duplica with Ditto transformed into a Blastoise.  
  
"I can see that we'll have to change to a different battlefield," Ramulus said as he disappeared.  
The other Demonics were likewise.  
  
"How did you guys know that I was in trouble?" Sabrina asked Ash as Charizard dropped the two   
gently onto the ground.  
  
"Haunter told us," Ash replied. He referred to Haunter who recently appeared by Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina laughed and petted Haunter's head. "You little sneak. You were only faking   
unconsciousness so that you could warn the others. That was clever."  
  
"Haunter-haunter." [It's what I do best.]  
  
Sailor Moon appeared on the scene followed by Sailors Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, and Artemis.  
  
"Looks like we weren't needed," Sailor Moon commented.  
  
Sailor Jupiter cursed. "And I wanted to kick some Demonic butts."  
  
"But how were they defeated," Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"I can answer that," Tuxedo Mask spoke up.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I tried to take them on by myself but they had a hostage. They appeared and fought the   
Demonics. It ended in a standoff." Tuxedo Mask pointed to Ash and his friends. Sailor Moon   
started to shake in fright at the sight of Charizard, Onyx, Golduck, Haunter, Kadabra, and   
Ditto/Blastoise. Then paused. "Hey, they were in charge of that convention that Amy, Raye, and   
I were volunteering for."  
  
"If they are as powerful as Tuxedo Mask say they are," Artemis said. "Then they maybe what we   
need to destroy the Demonics once and for all."  
  
"Are you sure we should trust them with our secret identities?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Actually, Mars, I'm not sure," Artemis replied. "But Sailor Pluto wasn't able to defeat them   
and we all know how powerful she is. We're going to need all the help we can get. Looks like   
we have no choice."  
  
Artemis went up to Misty and Brock.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. The two looked down and saw him.  
  
"Whoa, not another talking cat," Misty almost complained.  
  
"This doesn't look like Meowth, Misty," Brock commented. "It looks too smart."  
  
{Meowth?} Artemis thought. {That was the cat that was with Luna. This could be my key to   
finding out more about her suitor.}  
  
"My name is Artemis, and I have a proposition for you." As Brock listened to what Artemis had to  
say, Misty looked around. Yoshi and Ayako were healing Kadabra with a super potion. Duplica and  
Sabrina were busy trying to convince the populace that what they saw was just a shooting of a new  
fantasy movie coming out. It was then that she realized that Ash was nowhere in sight. She saw   
Charizard and Pikachu, but no Ash.  
  
"Brock, where did Ash go?" Brock looked around but didn't see him.  
  
"I don't know, Misty, I..." Brock paused. "Wait." He went across the street and picked up   
something. He bought it back to show Misty. It was Ash's backpack and pokebelt.  
  
Misty paled. "You don't think he's..."  
  
To her relief, Brock smiled. "Don't worry, Misty, I doubt we would have that kind of fortune."   
Brock didn't say whether it was good fortune or bad, and Misty was thankful otherwise she   
would've done something she would later regret.  



	6. Revelations

  
Chapter 6: Revelations  
  
"Wake up." As much as he tried to obey the source of that voice, he couldn't. What happened to   
him? The last thing he remembered was going across the street to get something to eat.   
Something slammed against his head and then nothing.  
  
"I said wake up!" Where was he? Why was he here? Did he even know who he was?  
  
SPLASH  
  
Ash sputtered and opened his eyes. He was in some sort of rooming, a hotel room from the look of  
it. There was nothing to suggest that someone was staying here. No luggage, no open drawers,   
the bed was still freshly made.  
  
"Ah good, you're awake." Ash saw a man with dark hair and dressed in an expensive-looking   
business suit sitting on a desk chair. Ash gasped. It was Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket,   
the creator of Mew Two, the master of the Nikaron, and the man who tried to kill him when he went  
after the one-star Dragonball.  
  
Ash ran towards the door and tried to open it but discovered that it was locked. He turned   
towards Giovanni who dangled the key from his thumb and index fingers like it was a worm on a   
hook.  
  
"Let me out of here," Ash demanded.  
  
Giovanni chuckled. "You will, but only when I say so."  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
Giovanni chuckled again. He was enjoying this dialogue with the boy. "After I show you this."   
He took out a pokeball and dropped it on the ground. It popped open and the energy took the   
shape of a Jynx.  
  
"Jynx." [Hello.]  
  
Ash looked at Giovanni with a look of 'this is what you wanted to show me?'  
"It's a Jynx. So what? I've seen one before."  
  
The smile again, the evil smile Ash thought the smile was getting really annoying. "Jynx, we're  
ready. Let's begin."  
  
"Jynx-jynx." [Sure thing.] Two of Jynx's hair strands moved up. One strand connected with   
Ash's head, the other with Giovanni's.  
  
In Ash's mind, he could see Jynx projecting thoughts. But whose thoughts did they belong to?   
Ash, Giovanni, or itself?  
  
A village appeared and Ash immediately recognized it. "This is Pallet Town, my home." In his   
mind, he saw the same streets and houses that were there when he left on his Pokemon journey, and  
when he returned just before the Indigo League Pokemon Championship. People who have been his   
neighbors since he was little became visible but they looked a lot younger. Professor Oak's   
laboratory appeared briefly. There were less Pokemon hanging around it but it was still the   
same.  
  
The next image to pop into Ash's mind was his house. It looked fresh, like it was just built.   
It then occurred to Ash that he must have been seeing images of the past. But how could Giovanni  
know about Pallet Town? It was a small town, no Gym, no Stadium, and not even a Pokemon Center.  
What significance did it have in the scheme of things?  
  
The view of Ash's house zoomed around to the back and into the woods behind it. In the forest,   
Ash could see a young woman picking flowers and putting them into a basket. She was humming a   
melancholy tune to herself. Ash couldn't believe his eyes. Although she appeared to just be out  
of her teens, the identification was instantaneous. He was looking at his own mother, how she   
looked about twelve years ago.  
  
"Mom," Ash quietly spoke as if she would hear him. But she did not. It was like he was watching  
a movie and unable to tell the protagonist character who the villain was and why they were   
committing the act they were.  
  
Ash watched as his mother picked up her basket of flowers and began to return to the house.   
Suddenly there was a buzzing sound. Ash's mother looked up to see a swarm of Beedrill coming   
down from the trees straight towards her. She screamed and covered her head with her hands.  
  
"Meowth, claw attack!" A white blur shot through the air and knocked down one of the Beedrill.  
  
"Now tackle attack!" The blur threw itself onto another Beedrill and knocked it on the ground.   
One of the Beedrill that was still up stabbed the blur, which turned out to be a Meowth, in the   
back.  
  
"Meowth," the Pokemon's master called. "Power up with pay day then counter-attack with a wraith   
attack."  
  
"Mewoth." [Right.] Little shiny things began dancing around Meowth. Then they disappeared and   
Meowth threw itself at the last Beedrill, causing it to fall.  
  
"Good job, Meowth. Return." Meowth was returned to its Pokeball. The master, a man with dark   
hair and brown eyes helped her up.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Ash heard his Mom replied.  
  
"My name's Nicholas Ketchum. And you?"  
  
"Adelia. Pleased to meet you." Ash saw his Mom looked up at him and smiled. It didn't take a   
genius to tell that she was interested with him.  
  
The scene blurred, like a flashback sequence one would see on television shows. Then another   
scene took its place. This time, it was in the Viridian Forest. Nicholas and Adelia were   
strolling through the forest.  
  
"Adelia, it's only been three years but I feel like I've known you all my life."  
  
"Nick, if this is your attempt at a pick-up line." Adelia tried to be scolding but couldn't hide  
the smile on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not a pick-up line. Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Nicholas opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. "Actually, I think actions speak   
louder than words." Nicholas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it   
to show her the contents. Adelia and Ash saw that it was a gold ring. A small pokeball was   
embedded in the center with a diamond as the button.  
  
Adelia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Happy tears. Slowly, she nodded her head   
repeating his line. "Actions speak louder than words." Nicholas smiled too and swept her into   
his arms.  
  
Ash couldn't believe it. He was seeing his father for the first time in... correction, make it   
the first time ever. But how did Giovanni know about this?  
  
A new scene appeared in his mind's eye, a hospital. Adelia sat in the bed holding a small   
bundle. Nicholas was in a chair by her bed. A doctor stood at the end of the bed writing in a   
folder.  
  
"He's so beautiful," he commented.  
  
"What's his name?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Ash," Adelia replied.  
  
That image faded too. This time, the image was of the inside of his house. Nicholas, looking   
older than when Ash first saw him, sat around the living room with a group of people. They were   
all looking very solemn.  
  
"They have just been sighted on the edge of the Viridian Forest," someone explained. "They'll be  
here in a matter of minutes."  
  
"What do we do? They'll kill us," another said.  
  
"They want our Pokemon," a third added. "Not us."  
  
"They'll be willing to do whatever it takes to get our Pokemon," Nicholas said. "Killing   
included."  
  
Suddenly a man came bursting through the door. Ash immediately noticed that he looked a little   
like Gary. Then Ash realized that this must have been Gary's father, Professor Oak's son.  
  
"They're here! Run for it, they're…" A shot rang out and Gary's father fell to the ground. Ash  
immediately felt sorry for both Gary and Professor Oak for loosing someone they loved. It gave   
Ash a whole new respect for his rival. A young man stood there. He was dressed just like Butch,  
the Team Rocket member that Officer Jenny arrested back in the Orange Islands. It was a young   
Giovanni.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," he announced. "For Team Rocket is here."  
  
"Get out of my house!" Nicholas commanded.  
  
"Not until you give me all your Pokemon," he said training his gun on Nicholas.  
  
"If you want Pokemon, you're going to have go out and catch them like everybody else." Behind   
his back, Nicholas motioned the group to go out the back door, which they complied.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Giovanni?" Nicholas asked. "Are you too lazy to go out and catch them   
yourself? You have to take Pokemon that trainers worked long and hard to capture?"  
  
"Why bother with all that work when it'll be so much easier to just take it?"  
  
"You won't get anybody's Pokemon. As long as I live, I swear you won't hurt anybody, human or   
Pokemon."  
  
"Pretty speech. Too bad it won't do you any good."  
  
"Nicholas?" Adelia came in from the kitchen. Nicholas saw his chance. He took out Meowth's   
pokeball and threw it to Adelia. "Adelia, run! Take Ash and Meowth and run to Professor Oak's   
lab! Hurry!" Giovanni fired his gun and a hole appeared in Nicholas' stomach. Two more holes   
appeared and Nicholas fell forward.  
  
"NO!" Adelia screamed. She wanted to run to him but logic would dictate that she would save   
herself, Ash, and Meowth. She ran back into the kitchen, picked up Ash from his high chair and   
ran out the back door. In going down the back steps, she stumbled and dropped the pokeball. But  
in a panic, she kept on going. Giovanni and two other members of Team Rocket came out the back   
door.  
  
"Follow her," Giovanni ordered. "Don't let either her nor the boy get away." The rest of the   
scene was like a blur to Ash. Giovanni picking up Meowth's pokeball, releasing it, telling it   
its master was dead and that it belonged to him now.  
  
The scene of Nicholas getting shot replayed over and over. Each time, it was more intense and   
frightening.  
  
The real Giovanni smiled. Jynx was showing him the truth, but it was also inducing fear and   
confusion into his mind, extreme fear and confusion. Fear to the point that he wouldn't be able   
to command his Pikachu.  
  
  
At Raye's temple, Artemis and Luna just got done telling Misty, Brock, and the others of what was  
happening. The Pokemon Crew had already promised to keep the identity of the Sailor Scouts a   
secret (besides, nobody would believe them anyway if they told everyone that the world was being  
saved by a ditzy teenager and her nine friends. Eleven if you include the cats.)  
  
"Seems to me that the way to stop the Demonics is to find out how they were imprisoned in the   
first place," Christine said.  
  
"But how can we do that when not even Celia knows what happened to them?" Raye asked.  
  
"I can remember every enemy the Moon Kingdom has ever faced up to the final battle with the   
Negaverse," Luna commented. "And I don't remember Queen Serenity mentioning that armor at all."  
  
"Perhaps it wasn't Queen Serenity that created the armor," Misty said. "Maybe some sorceress   
forged it."  
  
"Yeah right," Amara commented cynically. "Like that happened."  
  
"Yeah, that's almost as unbelievable as a bunch of girls who were princesses in previous lives."   
Raye's tone matched Amara's.  
  
"I heard one of the Demonics call another Anubis," Sabrina informed. "Could that help."  
  
"I don't think their names are going to help us any," Lita cracked.  
  
"Actually, they just might," Amy spoke up. She hooked up her laptop to a phone line and got on   
the Internet. "Ah-ha! I knew it! Get close, everybody."  
  
"Brock, I don't think she meant that close," Misty said as she dragged Brock, who was standing a  
little too close to Amy.  
  
"I inserted 'Anubis' into a search engine, and this is the first result I got." She brought up   
an article. "Here we are. According to this, Anubis was one of the gods of ancient Egypt. He's  
represented as having the head of a wild dog. In fact, most of the other Demonics bear some   
resemblance to Egyptian gods."  
  
"So it's most likely that they have something to do with Egypt," Michelle said.  
  
Amara turned to Celia, who was still sitting on the floor. "Celia, did you ever travel through   
Egypt when you were with the Demonics."  
  
"No. We stuck mostly in Northern Europe where most of the villages were."  
  
"Then that must be where they were imprisoned," Serena said excitedly. "Let's get to Egypt!"  
  
"Wait," Christine said. "We can't all go. The Demonics are still out there. Some of us will   
need to stay behind in case they attack."  
  
"She's right," Mina agreed.  
  
"Besides, we still need to find our friend," Misty reminded.  
  
"I don't think that's a problem any more, Misty." Brock held up a piece of paper. "Listen to   
this. 'If you want to come for your friend, come to room 316 of the Tokyo Hilton tomorrow.'"  
  
"Pika-pikachu. Pika-pikachu-pika-pikachu-pi-pikachu-pika-pi." [I agree. We need all the help   
we can get so that's why we need Ash.]  
  
"What did it say?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think it agrees with Misty," Yoshi told her. "We should find Ash before we continue."  
  
"I'm going for him. Brock, you with me?"  
  
"You bet, Misty. Yoshi, you and the others stay here. We'll be back later."  
  
"Wait," Christine called. "Rini and I will go with you for protection." She looked to Serena   
for consent and when she nodded, the two took off with Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.  
  
  
When Misty and Brock burst into the room, they found that it was empty except for Ash who was   
standing stone cold straight. He was staring at the wall, a look of fear and regret on his face.  
  
"Ash," Misty called. "Are you all right?" There was no answer. "Ash? Speak to me." Misty has  
never seen Ash this scared. Even when he was facing off against that Pokemon Collector and   
battling against Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, he didn't seem as frightened as he does now.   
Misty stood directly in front of Ash and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, Ash. It's me,   
Misty. Remember? The one whose bike you stole. Come on, Ash. Say something, anything."  
  
Slowly, Ash turned his head to face her. "Mis... Misty?"  
  
"Yeah, Ash, it's me." Ash looked off to his right a little and suddenly dropped to his knees,   
soft crying escaping him. Suddenly, Misty realized that this wasn't the Ash that she saw just   
a couple of hours prior, this wasn't the obnoxious brat who stole her bike or the Pokemon trainer  
who competed in the Indigo and Orange Leagues. This was a different Ash. This was a   
scared little boy who was just given an adult dosage of reality that was too much for him to   
handle.  
  
Misty got down on one knee and embraced Ash, comforting him like a mother would comfort her child  
after a horrible nightmare. She could tell that something big happened to Ash during his capture  
to get him this upset. She could actually feel the tears drip onto her shoulder. And she, as   
did Brock, knew that their problems were a long way from being solved.  



	7. The Cats' Out Of The Bag

Chapter 7: The Cats Out Of The Bag  
  
Jessie and James stood outside of Tokyo Towers. It has been three hours and so far, no Meowth.  
  
"Where could he be?" Jessie asked, frustrated. "He's never been this late before."  
  
"It can't be this long to use the litterbox," James commented.  
  
Jessie booted him. "You dope, it's obvious that he had something else in mind."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You don't think that he's hanging around another team, do you?"  
  
"Of course not. Team Rocket doesn't have a base here because Tokyo doesn't have any Pokemon for   
us to steal."  
  
  
Meowth paced up and down the street of Luna's house. He was trying to think of some way to   
impress her. He could talk, but that was no such feet since she could talk too. He could walk   
on two feet, but any bipedal animal could do that. He could dance. Nah, the last time he   
danced, they booted him off the stage.  
  
Meowth finally made a decision. He would just be his usual charming self. Certainly Luna would   
like that. Honest, forward, blunt. Well, maybe not blunt.  
  
Gathering up his courage, Meowth marched down the street to Luna's house. He scratched at the   
door. Nobody answered. Meowth decided to barge in. The entire bottom floor was empty.  
  
"Luna," Meowth called quietly. "Luna, where are you?"  
  
The answer to that question was simple: she was right behind him. She was coming back from   
Raye's temple after Misty, Brock, Christine, and Rini left to get Ash.  
  
"Meowth, what are you doing here? If my owners catch you in here..."  
  
"Don't worry, all I'm asking is for you to go on one date with me. Just one date."  
  
"Just one date?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Well..." Luna couldn't say that Meowth's proposal was a bad one. She didn't feel any negative   
energy coming from him so it must be all right. But there was something odd about him, and it   
wasn't the fact that he acted like a human.  
  
"Great, let's go." Meowth grabbed Luna's paw and they both ran out.  
  
Moments later, the two sat in an alley sharing a plate of old spaghetti that a nearby Italian   
restaurant threw out.  
  
"I still can't believe you work for an organization that steals other people's Pokemon," Luna   
said, half disgusted with what Meowth was telling her about Team Rocket.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's not like we ever succeed. We can't even capture one stupid Pikachu."  
  
"And you expect that to make it all right."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"Have you ever won anything in your life?"  
  
"Meowth, no. Well.. there was this one time where we actually helped that twerp save the world   
from these three bird Pokemon that were going to destroy the world with their arguing." Luna   
looked at him with a combination look of pity and disgust.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this," she said to herself. "Meowth, you have to get a hold of   
yourself. If you're trying to make me feel sorry for you, you're failing. You want to impress   
me, then keep on doing what you are doing. Sure, you might fail, but you would never give up.   
That's what gets you respect, by never giving up."  
  
{Perhaps I should give this same pep talk to Serena,} Luna thought to herself. {It might   
motivate her to actually take charge of the Sailor Scouts.}  
  
"You really think so?" Meowth asked.  
"Yes I do. Although I condone you for what you're doing, I am not condoning the fact that you always keep trying. That's being resilient."  
{Boy, if Artemis heard me saying this, I would never hear the end of it.}  
  
Artemis sneaked into the room that the Misty and her friends were staying in. All of their   
backpacks were gathered in a corner of the room. He figured if he could find anything about this  
Meowth character that was shadowing Luna, he would get a better understand of what he wants with   
her.  
  
Artemis dug through Ash's backpack and finally hit something. He pulled out the pokedex.  
  
{Must be some sort of computer,}Artemis figured and opened Dexter up.  
  
"Pokedex activated," Dexter's voice announced. "Please state the name of the Pokemon you wish to  
know about."  
  
"What can you tell me about Meowth?" Artemis asked after making sure there was nobody else in   
the room.  
  
"Meowth: a scratchcat Pokemon. Likes round objects, is often found roaming city streets   
scrounging for food. Mostly used as pets. Evolves into Pursian."  
  
"Have Pokemon been known to speak human language."  
  
"Affirmative. There have been two known references."  
  
"Name them."  
  
A picture of a Gastly appeared on the screen. "At Maiden's Peak, a Gastly was discovered to   
communicate well with humans. It's origin for learning is unknown."  
  
"And the second."  
  
"This Meowth is a member of Team Rocket. It speaks human language and can walk on its   
hindquarters." An image of said Pokemon appeared on the screen.  
  
"Bingo. What is Team Rocket."  
  
"Team Rocket is an organization dedicated to stealing rare and valuable Pokemon. There are five   
known members: Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch."  
  
"It is possible that Meowth thinks Luna is a Pokemon and is simply trying to impress her simply   
so he can kidnap her. I have to save her." Voices hit Artemis' ear signaling that the humans   
were about to come back. Artemis quickly closed Dexter and stashed it back in Ash's backpack.  
  
Artemis was on the other side of the room pretending to be asleep when Brock, Yoshi, Professor   
Oak, Ayako, Sabrina, and Duplica entered.  
  
"So you don't mind if we go through with this, Professor?"  
  
"Not at all, Brock. I need to get back to Pokemon Island so I can drop you off by the way. But   
the plane can only carry eight including myself so you and the girls will have to decide on your   
own."  
  
"I'm still confused, Professor, I thought we had more cities to visit."  
  
"Originally we did, Yoshi. But there's a storm brewing on the East Coast of the United States   
so that's out. And Hong Kong, Beijing, and Sydney cancelled at the last moment."  
  
"What about that town in California?" Sabrina asked. "Angel something or other."  
  
"I think they said that their convention center was destroyed somehow. But the Mayor promised to  
reschedule at the next possible moment."  
  
Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Amara, and Michelle came in.  
"Hey Artemis," Raye called to the cat. "Brock, on behalf of all of us, I would like to thank you  
for helping us out on this. We're sorry to drag you into all this."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Brock said. "Actually, it fits along with the Pokemon Prophecy about the  
Demons."  
  
"Besides," Duplica added. "They're used to getting into tight situations."  
  
Misty then came in the room holding Togepi. Jigglypuff and Pikachu followed her.  
  
"How is he?" Brock asked, for once thankful that the attention was off him.  
  
"He's sleeping now," Misty informed them. "I had Jigglypuff sing her song to him. He'll be out   
for hours. Poor kid, whatever happened during his capture must have not been pleasant."  
  
"This little thing can sing a song to make people fall asleep?" Mina asked. "How can it do   
that?" Jigglypuff rose its mike/marker to her mouth and opened it. But before she could, Misty   
clamped her hand down on it. "Later, Jigglypuff," she said.  
  
"Jigglypuff." [Rats.]  
  
"Hey, where's Serena?" Ayako asked.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "The kitchen, where else?" The Sailor Scouts groaned. They knew that   
allowing Serena into a kitchen is like lighting a stick of TNT in a fireworks factory next to a   
papermaking warehouse. Once she starts, she can never be stopped.  
  
"How much can she eat?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"We're still trying to figure that out," Amara cracked.  
  
"Come on," Lita said like it was a chore she hated doing. "Let's save the kitchen from Serena   
Khan." The group ran to the kitchen and sure enough, there was Serena, polishing off a carton   
of ice cream like there was no tomorrow. She was being observed painfully by Darien, Rini,   
Christine, and Celia.  
  
"Come on, Serena," Lita said clapping her hands. "We have work to do."  
  
"One more," Serena said between gulps. Of course, nobody knew if she meant one more bite, one   
more lick, or one more carton.  
  
"I'll take care of this," Raye said. She picked up a frying pan and whacked it over Serena's   
head. She fell over dazed.  
  
"Aren't you worried that she might get brain damage?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nah, this is Serena. We do it to her all the time. She'll survive." Amy assured her.  
  
"Besides," Raye put in. "Any damage to her brain would be an improvement."  
  
"RAYE! DON'T BE SO MEAN! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena yelled from the floor. Raye, in return,   
whacked her head with the frying pan again. That shut her up.  
  
The group returned to the room where the Pokemon Crew's stuff was. This time, it was Raye and   
Amara who were carrying Serena. Pikachu, Ditto, Togepi, and Jigglypuff just stood off to the   
side as their masters talked.  
  
"Okay, what do we know?" Yoshi asked. "We know that these Demonics are powerful but not   
immortal."  
  
"We know that they were most likely talked about in Egypt," Amy added.  
  
"Which means that was where they were imprisoned," chimed in Christine.  
  
"They don't seem to like us very much," Amara commented.  
  
"They think we're the group that defeated them," Mina explained. "And since very few have seen   
the identities of those Scouts, I can see why they might think that."  
  
"Here's what I think we should do," Misty spoke. "We should head out to Egypt and find out how   
these Demonics were imprisoned. Then we lure them there and re-imprison them."  
  
"There's just one problem," Darien said from the other side of the room that the Pokemon were.   
  
"While we're all over there, the Demonics are free to wreak whatever havoc they can on Tokyo."  
  
"Perhaps you should split up," Professor Oak recommended. "Seven of you can go to Egypt and the   
rest stay here to ward off whatever attack the Demonics have."  
  
"Good idea, Professor," complimented Brock. He then stood. "I volunteer myself to go as group   
leader."  
  
Amy was about to say that she thought there shouldn't be a chain of command because it was a   
cruel way to discriminate when Yoshi put a hand on her shoulder. "Indulge him," he whispered.   
"Otherwise he'll be complaining the whole trip."  
  
Instead, Amy said, "I'm coming too. I always wanted to visit Egypt. Besides, my knowledge of   
Egyptology would be helpful."  
  
"When did you ever study Egyptology?" Raye asked.  
  
Amy blushed. "Actually, everything that I know about Egypt comes from the Internet."  
  
"Figures," Raye said. "Well I'm coming too. What about you, Serena, do you..." Everybody turned  
to see Serena fast asleep on the floor. They all facefaulted.  
  
"I guess that means she wants to stay here," Raye decided.  
  
"I volunteer to stay here," Misty voiced. Nobody asked why because everybody knew that she   
wanted to be nearby in case Ash woke up.  
  
"I'm staying too." Kojiyoshi came up behind Misty.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going to Egypt." Ayako's voice was quiet so at first, nobody heard what she   
said. But when she repeated, they understood.  
  
"I'm going too," Celia said.  
  
"Are you sure, Celia?" Christine asked. "You're still a little weak from your battle with the   
Demonics."  
  
"Which is why I AM coming. I would probably fail in battle against them. Besides, I always   
wanted to see where they were imprisoned."  
  
"That's a problem," Darien said. "We don't know where in Egypt they were imprisoned."  
  
"No it's not," Amy said. "My visor has their energy signature programmed into it. I can use it   
to scan for the area with the same energy signature. It's like lifting a fingerprint."  
  
"Amara, why don't you and I go to Egypt," Michelle suggested.  
  
"I would prefer to stay here and battle," Amara said. "You can go."  
  
While this conversation was taking place, Professor Oak and Brock were making a list of who was   
going and who wasn't. So far, they had themselves plus Amy, Raye, Celia, Ayako, and Michelle.   
They needed one more person.  
That last person was Sabrina. Sabrina felt that her psychic abilities would be helpful in case   
they encounter any traps.  
  
"Well looks like we're all set," Brock said. They then looked over at Serena. She was still   
sleeping. "Shouldn't somebody wake her up?"   
  
"Nah." Lita shook her head. "The longer she sleeps, the less we have to deal with her."  
  
"You sound like you don't like her," Misty observed.  
  
"Don't get us wrong," Amy replied. "Serena's a good friend. She can just get a little...   
whimsical at times."  
  
"A little?" The other Sailor Scouts asked skeptically.  
  
"We should get going," Professor Oak said. "I can have the plane ready in an hour."  
  
"All right. Wish us luck," Amy said as the group heading to Egypt left the room. Misty, Yoshi,   
Duplica, Lita, Mina, Darien, Rini, Christine, and Amara all looked to each other.  
  
"Miss Misty," Rini said. "Do you think we have a chance against the Demonics?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, Rini," Misty replied honestly. Inside, she thought, {we would definitely   
win if Ash were here. But he's not, so I guess that must mean I have to be the strong one.}   
Misty thought about the logic of that choice. Ever since she had met Ash, she couldn't think of   
a time where he wouldn't dive into a problem headfirst. Misty had often wondered if that was   
bravery, or stupidity. She figured that it must've been bravery if they came out on top all the   
time. And if it weren't for him, she would have never met Togepi. Misty nodded her head. If he  
were here, he would definitely ask to stay behind and fight to the death.  
  
Death, there was that word again. Misty remembered her earlier comment about whenever they go up  
against a powerful foe someone gets closed to being killed. Most of the time, it was Ash. There   
was the time she and Brock were turned into dolls by Sabrina. Ash risked himself and all his   
Pokemon to save them.   
Ash also told her about the time they went up against Mew Two; Ash leaped into the battle between  
it and Mew. He took the full force of the energy from both attacks and it turned him to stone.  
Only the Pokemon's tears were able to return him to normal. Then, of course, there was the big   
one, the battle between Lugia, and Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. He went with Lugia to retrieve  
the third treasure. But that Pokemon Collector tried to interfere and as a result, Articuno,   
Zapdos, and Moltres knocked Ash from Lugia's back. Misty went to go rescue him but the fall   
knocked him unconscious. Misty managed to get both of them to shore. She was about to perform   
CPR when Ash sputtered and woke up on his own.  
Yeah, that was the Ash they all knew. He was stubborn, but brave and loyal to a fault. He had   
that inner strength. And now, she needed it. If not for herself, then for everybody who the   
Demonics have killed or are going to kill.  
But deep in her heart of hearts, she wondered if they did have a chance.  
When Misty didn't reply to Rini's comment, she got worried. She hasn't seen so much concern on   
the face of one person before. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that Misty wanted  
her friend to get better. Rini decided to do something about it. She quietly backed out of   
the room and went over to Ash's room. She tiptoed over to his cot and took out a pink crystal   
ball.  
{Pegasus, watch over him as you have watched over me,}Rini prayed to her friend. She put the   
crystal ball on the ground by Ash, took his dangling hand and placed it on top.  
  
  
In the mean time, the Demonics were in the one place that they knew nobody would be able to get   
them: the sewers.  
  
"I can't believe we were beaten by a bunch of monsters and a weirdo in a shiny costume," Lockjaw   
moaned.  
  
"Would you shut up? You've been whining about that ever since we got down here," Squawker   
complained.  
  
"But we're the Demonics! The most powerful force in the universe! And monsters and Sailor   
Scouts beat us. Bleh, even saying the name brings disgust to my face."  
  
"Will you both shut up," Ramulus ordered. "I know what happened and I don't want to hear about   
it. We're obviously still trying to get back up to full power. The mages must have drained us   
of some of our powers. We need to find out what they did with our extra powers."  
  
"The best place to start would be back at the prison where we were enclosed," Serpentor informed  
them.  
  
"Then that's where we will go," Ramulus declared.  
  
"Hey," Anubis called. "Anybody seen Felord?"  
  
"Forget him," Lockjaw said. "Let's just get our powers back." The Demonics left their temporary  
sewer headquarters.  



	8. The Pyramid

Chapter 8: The Pyramid  
  
The plane carrying Brock, Ayako, Sabrina and four of the Sailor Scouts soared into Egyptian air   
space. Professor Oak was careful, so as to not trigger their radar. Sailor Mercury was scanning  
the ground with her visor.  
  
"Any sign of the place where they were held, Sailor Mercury?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"No, Professor, not yet. But we've explored very little of Egypt so it's still possible that   
it'll be there."  
  
In the back, Sailor Pluto stared out the window. "I can see why the Demonics would be imprisoned  
here," she said. "There weren't any villages around, so nobody can stumble onto them. The place  
was literally a barren wasteland."  
  
"Not any more," Brock commented. "Egypt, like most countries, have cities and towns around them.  
If the Demonics ever knew they were there, they could start their reign of terror all over   
again."  
  
"That's something we can't let happen," Sailor Mars stated. Of course, it was the obvious   
conclusion.  
  
"I have something," Sailor Mercury cried excitedly. "Professor, turn Northeast." Professor Oak  
adjusted the control stick and the plane slowly changed direction. Sailor Mercury leaned   
forwards and stared out the front window. She was getting excited with each aviation mile they   
went. "That's it, Professor! Take us down, hurry!" The others saw a pyramid with a gaping hole  
in it.  
  
"That hole looks fresh," Sailor Neptune commented. The plane landed just outside the hole.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Professor," Brock said once everybody was off.   
  
"No problem, Brock. You can contact me through email whenever you want to come back. Professor   
Oak then started the engine and took off.  
  
"Well, let's get going," Sailor Mars said. She was about to step over the hole and into the   
pyramid when Sabrina stopped her.  
  
"Wait, there might be traps," she cautioned. To test her hunch, Brock took up a piece of rubble   
and threw it into the hallway. A pillar immediately rose up and smashed the rock on the ceiling.  
  
"Stand back, this one's on me." Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Mars Fireballs Charge!" The   
blast of fire made a hole in the pillar, but not long enough to get them to the other side.  
  
"Sometimes, you need to beat rock with rock," Brock commented as he took out a pokeball. "Onyx,   
ram it!" The giant rock Pokemon threw its body at the hole already made by Sailor Mars' fire.   
It burst through to the other side. The group followed it.  
  
"We make a pretty good team," Brock said with a smile. Sailor Mars said nothing. She knew she   
could've blasted a passageway with another fireball attack but Brock beat her to the punch. They  
continued down the passageway but soon encountered darkness.  
  
"We need a torch," Sailor Mercury stated.  
  
"No problem," Ayako said. "Yoshi gave me a little gift before we left." There was a flash of   
light and the flame of a Charmander lit up the area.  
  
"Come on, Charmander, you can be our light," Ayako said.  
  
"Char." [Right.] Charmander strengthened its tail flame and positioned it so it was like a   
lantern.  
  
"It can obey you like that, yet you're not its master," Sailor Neptune observed.  
  
"Charmander and I are old friends, aren't we?" Charmander turned towards Ayako, and put its   
claw to its chin like it was trying to decide whether or not it was her friend.  
  
"Char..." [Well...]  
  
"Charmander," Ayako bemoaned.  
  
"Charmander-char." [Just kidding, Ayako.]  
  
"If there's anything that I hate more, it's a smart aleck Pokemon." The group continued down   
towards the passageway. Along the way, they encountered the typical Egyptian traps like spears   
coming out of the walls (Which Mercury froze and Charmander melted), pits of snakes (Onyx acted   
as a bridge), and poison darts (Sailor Neptune's talisman acted like a shield to protect them.  
  
"Hey Mars," Sailor Mercury said. "Do you think we should've at least woke Serena up to ask her   
if she wanted to come along?"  
  
"Nah. Serena's a good sport. She'll understand completely."  
  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME? HOW COULD RAYE DO THIS TO ME?" Serena's   
statement was definitely contradicting Sailor Mars' comment.  
  
"Come on, Serena, we have more important things to worry about." Darien did his best to calm her  
down but it was no use.  
  
"I'm suppose to be Sailor Moon! I'm supposed to be leader of this lousy group. How could they   
just go off to Egypt without even so much as inviting me along! The least they could do is bring  
me back a souvenir."  
  
"Serena, the entire planet is in danger from these Demonics and all you care about is a lousy   
T-shirt," Mina complained.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a T-shirt, it can be a cap, or a coffee mug, or one of those Egyptian   
decoder things or some sand from the Sahara or an Egyptian Sundae..." As Serena continued naming  
off possible gifts she could receive from the group when they returned to Tokyo, Misty took this   
opportunity to check in on Ash. He was sleeping comfortably on a cot laid out by Raye hours   
before. At one time, he started calling out in his sleep (something like "don't turn around!"   
and "don't go with him, he's evil!") But another song from Jigglypuff ended that.  
  
Misty bent down to look at the balloon Pokemon. "Jigglypuff, if Ash starts to wake up again,   
sing your song to make him fall asleep."  
  
"Puff?" [Why?]  
  
"Whatever happened to Ash during his capture is giving him nightmares. If he's in a deeper   
sleep, he won't be able to get those nightmares. That's why I need your cooperation,   
Jigglypuff."  
  
"Jigglypuff." [Whatever you say.]  
  
"Can you also take care of Togepi too?"  
  
"Jigglypuff-puff." [Misty, I'm not a babysitter.]  
  
"When the battle against the Demonics begin, Jigglypuff, I don't want Togepi caught in the   
crossfire. That's why I need you to protect both of them."  
  
"Jigglypuff." [Protecting is good.]  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"An Egyptian mayonnaise jar, some Egyptian food is always good. Maybe an Egyptian belt..."   
Serena continued her rambling.  
  
"Somebody slap her," Amara requested.  
  
"Jigglypuff!" [I can do it!] Jigglypuff cried happily as it leaped up and started giving Serena  
a double slap attack. Then as a finisher, it scribbled on her face with its marker.  
The others laughed much to Serena's chagrin.  
Chad suddenly came rushing in. "Hey guys, you should... Holy cow, what is that?" He pointed to   
Togepi. Togepi looked around, wondering if he was talking about Jigglypuff, Ditto, or Pikachu.   
But he was talking about it.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about," Mina said as she and Amara stepped in front of the Pokemon.  
  
"Oh." Luckily Chad has a short attention span. "Anyway, you guys should check this out.   
There're these dudes in really funky Halloween masks heading west. And get this, they were   
flying."  
  
"Chad, are you sure you haven't been eating too many beef burritos again?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, I'm serious. I'm... hey, where's Raye?"  
  
"She had to step out for a moment," Amara answered. "She'll be back soon."  
  
"Oh. Okay." And without another word, he left. The remaining Sailor Scouts gathered with   
Darien, Misty, Yoshi, and Duplica.  
  
"The Demonics have left town," Mina said. "And you know what that means?"  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"It means, meatball head," Lita said harshly, "that they found something else more interesting."  
  
"You don't think they found our friends, do you?" Darien asked.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them," Christine replied. "We need to get to Egypt before they do."  
  
"We can use the Sailor teleport," Serena suggested. "There should be enough of us to get there   
if we concentrate on the energy the others emit." Everybody looked at her with big eyes.   
"What?"  
  
"Was it just me or did Serena just give a good idea?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I think some of Luna is rubbing off on her," Christine said lightly.  
  
"Speaking of Luna, where is she?" Mina asked looking around.  
  
"We don't have time to wait for her. We have to get to Egypt pronto."  
  
"Pikachu," Misty addressed. "We'll need your help."  
  
"You too, Ditto," Duplica added. The two Pokemon leaped into the circle.  
  
"Togepi, mind Jigglypuff, okay?"  
  
"Pi." [Kay.] Everybody ran outside and into the forrest where they knew they would be alone.   
Jigglypuff looked over and saw Togepi wiggling.  
  
"Jigglypuff?" [What's wrong?]  
  
"Togepi-pi." That didn't need any translation for it was clear. Togepi had to go to the bath   
room.  
  
  
"The coast is clear," Darien announced in the forrest. "Transform."  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Serena and Rini called at the same time. The others held up their   
respected transformation pens.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Star Power!" Once everybody was transformed (including Darien), they all stood in a   
circle. Sailor Mini-Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Misty, Yoshi, Pikachu, Duplica, and Ditto were all in the  
middle.  
  
"Jupiter power!"  
  
"Venus power!"  
  
"Uranus power!"  
  
"Saturn power!"  
  
"Moon cosmic power!"  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" Everyone disappeared in a flash of light.  



	9. The Demonics' Story

Chapter 9: The Demonics' Story  
  
The Egypt group were still walking down the hallway. They finally came to a dead end.  
  
"Great, now what do we do?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Perhaps there's a side door we missed," Sailor Mercury guessed.  
  
"I'm not sure," Brock replied. "Charmander, can you come over here for a second." Charmander   
provided the light as Brock tried to read a group of hieroglyphs.  
  
"Can you translate them?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Not fully, but I think I know what they're saying." Brock pointed to a hieroglyph that looked   
like a starburst. "This must be at the beginning. Apparently, the Demonics have been around   
since the beginning of time."  
  
"If that's true, then I'm beginning to doubt that they're not immortal."  
  
"They might be immortal, but not invincible," Sabrina suggested. "When Tuxedo Mask threw his   
rose, the Demonic that was holding me screamed in pain. They can be hurt."  
  
"I think Sabrina's right," Sailor Mercury said. "I hope I can find a translation basis for   
these scriptures." Sailor Mercury activated her visor stared at the scripture for a long time.  
  
"Okay," I think I have it."  
  
Brock was right when he said that the Demonics have been around since the beginning of time.   
When the Big Bang started, there were several large pockets of energy of what the natives   
believed to be the work of higher beings.  
  
"Like gods."  
  
Right, Ayako. But when planets were formed, some of the matter that was used fused with the   
pockets of energy and they took on solid shape. That was how the Demonics were formed.  
According to the scripture, the ancient Egyptions, Greeks, Norse, almost every ancient   
civilization one could think of paid worshipped to these gods. At first, the gods were content   
with what the people were doing. But then an evil force took control of the gods. It dove them   
mad to the point of chaotic. The Black Plague, the Famine, the Dinosaurs dieing, all those dark   
periods of Earth's history was a result of the gods, who now called themselves the Demonics.  
  
"Evil force? That doesn't sound very scientific, Sailor Mercury."  
  
You have to remember, Sailor Mars, that the people at this point in history were highly   
superstitious. They regarded everything that they couldn't explain as a result of magic or   
sorcery. Anyway, the Demonics' rampage went on for centuries. The people lost all faith in   
their own respective religion. So they prayed to the one force that they knew couldn't be evil.   
The planets.  
  
"THE PLANETS?"  
  
That's right. Like I said before, they were highly superstitious. They believed that the   
planets was the supreme being since everyone and everything, including the Demonics looked up to   
it.  
  
"That's highly unexpected."  
  
What was even more unexpected was that they received an answer. According to the hieroglyphs,   
the planets each appointed a person, female, as bearer of the powers of that particular planet.  
That was how the Sailor Scouts that defeated the Demonics were formed.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this fascinating story," Sailor Mars said. "But I'm still confused. I   
mean, I thought we were the original Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Remember the story Sailor Moon was given. All of us were sent into the future. Since we were   
out of time (no pun intended), the planetary Council which Queen Serenity was head of at the time  
decided to bestow their powers on another group of girls."  
  
"So basically, they were temps," Sailor Neptune concluded.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hey Sailor Mercury," Brock called. "You got all that from just reading those hieroglyphs."  
  
"Not just from the hieroglyphs, Brock." Sailor Mercury said. She pointed to some pictures that   
were above them. "Apparently, someone knew that foreigners would be visiting the pyramid so   
they provided a visual translation of the hieroglyphs."  
  
"Well, why don't we read the rest of the walls to see how it happened." The group split up,   
reading what they could about the pyramid. Some of the information didn't help, some of it was   
basically the story of how the pyramid was created or a warning to not release the Demonics.  
Finally, Sailor Mercury had all the information she needed and she explained it to the others.  
  
The hieroglyphs tell of a man who used magical energy to strip away some of the Demonics' powers.  
He then utilized that same energy to herd them into a chamber which he then locked. The chamber   
would act as a damper to prevent the Demonics from using their powers on the outside. But there   
is a catch. If the Demonics were ever released, they could return to regain the power that the   
wizard removed from them.  
  
"It's a good thing they don't know about this," Ayako commented. "Otherwise we would be in real  
trouble."  
  
"Oh, but you are." Anubis and Serpentor stood blocking their way out. Ramulus, Lockjaw, and   
Squawker each grabbed two. Sailor Pluto was the only one to escape.  
  
"Squawker, after her," Ramulus ordered. "The rest of you, bring them into the chamber." Lockjaw   
pressed a hidden switch and the wall rose to reveal the room where the hyper lock chamber was.  
Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto made it through the hole entrance and out into the desert. Squawker   
flew after her.  
  
"Dead scream." The ball of energy was easily dodged by Squawker. He straifed her with his beak.  
  
Suddenly there was a rainbow of energy and the rest of the Sailor Scouts along with Misty, Yoshi,  
and Duplica were standing there.  
  
"We made it," Sailor Moon said happily.  
  
"No time for congratulations now," Sailor Jupiter said. "It's time for action." She leapt at   
Squawker activating her special attack. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Squawker's leg was caught in   
the attack. The bird Demonic screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" A flash of light and a clang from Sailor Mini-Moon's bell made a wand   
appear in Sailor Moon's hand.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" In a surprising turn of events, Squawker was able to deflect the   
attack. But not without hurting himself.  
  
"You may destroy me," Squawker declared. "But you'll never be able to defeat my friends before   
they power up. And when they do, your friends inside the pyramid will be doomed." Everybody   
gasped at that realization.  
  
"You guys go," Sailor Jupiter called as she got into a defensive stanse. "Feather face is mine!"  
  
"THE NAME IS SQUAWKER!" The two grappled while the others ran inside, Sailor Pluto leading them.  
  
Inside, Ramulus stood before the hyper lock chamber. "This thing was once the source of all our   
torment, now it shall be our weapon." Energy began flowing into Ramulus. The other Demonics   
took turns between receiving their full power and guarding the prisoners.  
Brock had an idea. It was to cause as much chaos is possible. He got behind Sailor Neptune and   
took out a pokeball.  
  
"Sailor Neptune," Brock whispered. "When I give the word, duck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't argue, just do it."  
  
"Right." Just as Brock was about to give the signal, the others came bursting in.  
  
"Let's hit them hard and hit them fast," Sailor Venus called. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" A rope of   
yellow hearts formed and Sailor Venus swung it. But it did nothing to harm Ramulus.  
  
"We're too late," Sailor Uranus realized. "They already utilized their full power."  
  
"We're even more powerful since we don't have to share with that fool Felord," Anubis bragged.  
  
"We'll see about that. Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Saturn Glaive Slash!" The two attacks hit Anubis. He winced but was not affected.  
  
"Golduck, I choose you. Hit them with everything you got." Golduck released a powerful hyper   
beam that would've k-oed a Dragonite, but it didn't even phase Lockjaw. Misty got frusterated.   
"Staryu, I choose you. Staryu, swish attack!" The two attacks joined Golduck but they still had  
no affect on them.  
  
"Squirtle, Starmie, Vaporeon, go. Use water blasts!" Ayako commanded. Three more jets of water  
joined Misty's water Pokemon's attacks and started to push Lockjaw back.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" An earthquake started and caused everybody (Pokemon included) to fall   
down.  
Serpentor was up first and nailed Sailor Uranus with a punch to the stomach.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Sailor Neptune shouted. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" A funnel of water   
increased the abilities of the water Pokemon and actually propelled Serpentor into a wall.  
  
"We need more room to move," Brock complained. "Onyx, get us out of here!" Onyx materialized   
and pounded through the wall of the pyramid. Sailors Moon, Mini-Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Venus   
piled out along with the Pokemon group.  
  
"We'll stay here to make sure Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn are okay," Sailor Neptune called.   
Ayako and Misty nodded.  
Once everybody was out in the open, the Sailor Scouts and Pokemon crew stood face-to-face with   
the Demonics.  
  
{Oh man,} Misty thought. {If only Ash was here. His Pokemon would be able to turn back them.}  
  
"Misty," Sailor Venus called. "Remember at the Convention Center when Pikachu shocked Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still pissed off about that," Sailor Moon commented.  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"Well, maybe you can get it to shock the Demonics."  
  
"I don't know. Pikachu is Ash's Pokemon, not mine."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Sailor Mercury cried. Sailor Venus and Misty looked at her strangely. "The   
hieroglyphs said that that a man used magical energy to weaken the Demonics. I don't think that   
was magical energy at all! I think it was plain ordinary lightning! If Pikachu shoots lightning  
at the Demonics, it may take away some of their power.  
  
"Ditto, transform into a Jolteon," Duplica commanded. "And use thunder bolt along with   
Pikachu." Ditto nodded and transformed. Together, it and Pikachu channeled electricity towards   
the Demonics. The Demonics actually called out in pain and fell back.  
  
"Demonics, full power!" Ramulus commanded. The Demonics shot powerful energy beams that caught   
Pikachu and Ditto/Jolteon and threw them back.  
  
{Ash, help,} Pikachu silently called.  



	10. Ash Makes A Comeback

Chapter 10: Ash Makes A Comeback  
  
Darkness loomed all around him. Ash was standing yet he stood on nothing. Suddenly he was over   
a cavern of fire and was falling fast. With quick thinking, he grabbed the edge of the cliff.   
But he couldn't pull himself up.  
A red tentacle came up from the cliff and wrapped around Ash's leg. It began pulling him down.   
Ash lost his grip and began going down with it. But he grabbed onto the side.  
  
(Ash,) a voice called. Ash looked around but couldn't find the voice. The voice sounded   
masculine and seemed to be the silent type.  
  
"Who's there?" Ash shouted to the heavens. He saw a white light flicker just above the edge of   
the cliff.  
  
(Ash, your friends are in trouble. You must help them.)  
  
"How can I help them when I can't even help myself?" Ash was talking literally and   
metaphorically. Since Giovanni showed him what happened to his father, he lost his confidence,   
his fighting edge, what made Ash Ash.  
  
(Ash, you must defy the darkness.)  
  
"Defy the what?"  
  
(Defy the darkness. The darkness that is consuming you right now. You must save yourself to   
save your friends. And to save yourself, you must defy the darkness.) Ash looked around him.   
The surrounding area was pretty dark. But how could he defy something that was all around him.  
Was it too late for him?  
Then Ash realized what the voice was talking about. The darkness wasn't around him, the darkness  
was the tentacle trying to drag him down. Ash pounded on the tentacle with his foot.  
  
"Let me go, you overgrown shoe lace," Ash demanded. "I have to save my friends and I'm not   
about to let you stop me from doing that." The tentacle increased its pull and Ash felt himself   
dragging.  
  
"No. I'm not going to be consumed. I am Ash Ketchum, I'm destined to be the world's greatest   
Pokemon Master. I have a responsibility to my Pokemon and to my friends. My friends are in   
danger so I will help them. And no lousy silly string is going to stop me." The tentacle's   
retraction increased in speed. Ash just kept on holding to the cliff wall and trying to kick it  
off.  
  
"I may be consumed, but I'm not going to take this lying down. I'll continue to defy you until   
you release me. Because nothing is going to keep me from saving my friends! You hear me?   
NOTHING!" With a great force, Ash rammed the tentacle against the cliff wall. The tentacle   
went slack and eventually released him. Ash quickly pulled himself out of the cliff.  
  
"I did it," he realized. "I did it. I defied the darkness."  
  
(And gained your self-confidence back as well.) There was that voice again. Ash saw a bright   
light just a little ahead of him. Slowly he touched the light and everything around him became   
white. Two eyes appeared before him.  
  
"Do you know where my friends are?" Ash asked.  
  
(They are in Egypt. They are trying to stop the Demonics. But they will not succeed without   
you.)  
  
"Thank you. I owe you my life."  
  
(No, Ash. I merely showed what you had to do. You were the one who succeeded it. In defeating  
the tentacle, and the darkness with it, you have not only gained back the confidence that was   
lost when Giovanni revealed the secret to you, but accepted the truth that was revealed to you.)  
  
"You're right. I was trying to deny what happened. But now I realize that I should accept it."  
  
(Exactly. Accept it, learn from it, and grow stronger. You are now one step closer to your   
ultimate goal. Now go, the people you care about need your help.)  
  
"Wait. Will I see you again?"  
  
(Only in your dreams, my friend, only in your dreams.) The light seemed to intensify around   
Ash's body and he disappeared.  
  
"Togepi." [White Ash.] Jigglypuff looked up to see Ash being bathed in a white light. The   
light disappeared and Ash's eyes began to flutter. Jigglypuff got ready to sing its song, but   
Togepi put its arms over Jigglypuff's mouth.  
  
"Pi. Togepi." [No. Ash good.] Ash moaned and sat up. He then saw the two Pokemon.  
  
"Jigglypuff, Togepi, what are you doing here? Where's Misty and the others? Wait a minute, I   
remember now. The voice said they were in Egypt." Ash got up and donned his pokebelt and   
backpack. "I have to go help them. But how am I going to get to Egypt." Togepi watched as Ash   
paced up and down. "I have to get to Misty and the others."  
  
Suddenly Togepi smiled. "Togepi-pi!" [Ash want Mommy!] It then leaped into Ash's arms.  
Ash stared at the small egg Pokemon in his hands. This was the second time it did that. The   
first time was in Nerima, when Misty was injured, Ash was chosen as its temporary parental   
figure. "Togepi, can you take me to Misty."  
  
"Togepi! Toge-togepi. Togepi-tog-pi!" [Mommy! Ash want Mommy! Togepi take Mommy!] It then   
began waving its arms from side-to-side, much in the same fashion as the metronome attack used   
by Clefairy and Hypno. The two began to glow.  
  
"Jigglypuff-puff." [I'm going to regret this.] Jigglypuff leaped into the glow with them and   
all three disappeared.  
  
  
The battle was turning in the favor of the Demonics. Especially since they were able to bypass   
the Pokemon and Scout attacks and proceeded directly to the humans. Now, Yoshi had a broken arm   
and Sailor Saturn was out cold.  
Misty got ready to release Starmie when she saw Anubis running towards her. Forgetting about   
Starmie, Misty dodged Anubis' advances. Misty was quick, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge   
an uppercut from Serpentor. The uppercut sent Misty flying about twenty feet into the air. Just  
as Misty was about to plummet to the ground at speeds of 30 mph, a pair of scaly claws caught her  
own arms.  
It was Charizard.  
  
Misty looked up at the fire Pokemon with relief and surprise. "Charizard, how did you get here?"  
  
"Char-zard? Charizard." [Does it matter? I'm here.] Charizard gently dropped Misty to the   
ground and landed in front of Serpentor. It let loose with a huge fire blast. Serpentor quickly  
covered himself in a forcefield. Once the fire subsided, he dropped the forcefield.  
Sabrina tried using her psychic abilities to hold Lockjaw back but he was too strong for her.   
She would be dead for sure if Squawker hadn't come flying from all the way on the other side of   
the pyramid and landed smack dab on Lockjaw.  
  
"What's the deal, parrot-freak?"  
  
"A tornado came out of nowhere and hit me," Squawker replied not bothering to correct Lockjaw on   
his name. Squawker got up and was about to pounce Sabrina when something small dropped between   
the two. It was Bulbasaur.  
Bublasaur was already gathering energy, and it released a solar beam which impacted Squawker with  
the force of a battering ram going at moch 1. Squawker quickly got up but suddenly a tornado   
came down and sucked him up.  
  
"Not again," he moaned as the tornado slammed him into the side of the pyramid. The sources of   
the tornado were revealed: it was Pidgeotto and Butterfree.  
Squirtle then entered the fray by doing a shell attack. It pulled its body into its shell and   
threw itself at Ramulus. Ramulus blocked and sent it to the side of the pyramid but Squirtle   
quickly ejected itself and pushed off, coming back with a skull bash. Ramulus flipped over   
Squirtle but the water Pokemon landed safely in the sand.  
Misty couldn't believe it. Ash's Pokemon were coming out of nowhere and helping them.  
  
"Pikachu! Misty, Brock!" The three looked towards the source of the voice. It was Ash and   
Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter was holding Jigglypuff and Ash was holding Togepi.  
  
"Pika-pi, pikachu!" [Ash, you're all right!] Pikachu cried as it leaped into its master's arms.  
Misty also embraced Ash. She then took Togepi from him.  
  
The others came and Ash was quickly reunited with them. "Ash, how did you get here?" Misty   
asked. "I thought you were back in Tokyo."  
  
"I was," Ash replied. "Believe it or not, it was Togepi who teleported me here."  
  
"You mean Togepi used an attack?" Brock asked.  
  
"It wasn't an attack per say," Sabrina said. "Teleport is one of the basic abilities that   
psychic Pokemon and humans learn."  
  
"Togepi-togepi?" [Togepi do good?]  
  
"You were great, Togepi."  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt this happy reunion," Tuxedo Mask said. "But we have a problem."   
Tuxedo Mask pointed to Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini-Moon, and Sailor Jupiter standing   
off against the Demonics.  
  
"We'll talk later," Ash promised. "Right now, I'm anxious to kick some Demonic butt!" The   
others cheered and they sprang into action. With Ash back, it seemed like they were finally   
going to win.  



	11. Armor Up

Chapter 11: Armor up  
  
Inside, Sailor Mercury slowly helped Sailor Saturn up. "Christine, are you all right?" She   
questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Saturn responded. "I think so. Look." Sailor Saturn pointed to a box that fell   
out of the wall when Onyx hit it. She went over and picked it up. Inside were seven crystals.   
Sailor Mercury picked one up and stared at it. Suddenly a symbol appeared in one of the   
crystals. It was the symbol of Mercury. She continued staring as if in a trance. Sailor   
Mercury activated her visor and translated the scripture near the place where the box fell out.  
  
"'Whoa to all who come across the corrupters of darkness. Shall they ever be released; the rocks   
of power with the women of time shall befall them. Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus,  
and Neptune. To make the darkest hour light up, call to the sky crystal armor up.' Saturn,   
these are instructions on how to use the armor worn by the Sailor Scouts that defeated the   
Demonics. Now we can use them!"  
  
"Excellent! I'll get Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." Sailor Saturn relayed the message and   
those two got excited too.  
  
"We have to get the other Sailor Scouts over here."  
  
"Ash and his friends can handle them. Come on." Sailor Mercury activated her communicator.   
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, hurry into the pyramid. We have the   
means to destroy the Demonics!" In a minute, the Sailor Scouts were gathered. Sailor Mercury   
explained what was going on.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash decided to leap into action. Literally. He climbed onto Charizard and they took   
to the air. Ash leaped off his back and came down onto Ramulus. Ramulus swatted him away.   
Brock and Yoshi piled onto Ramulus but Ramulus electrified himself and threw them off.  
Sabrina had to risk using her full psychic powers. For a while, she was afraid of falling back   
into her old routine of using her full psychic powers against people. Sabrina concentrated and   
Ramulus was lifted five feet in the air. Anubis let loose a sonic scream and made Sabrina lose   
her concentration.  
  
"That's it," Ramulus said upset. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me! BANISHMENT!"   
Storm clouds began gathering around Ash and his friends. Ash sensed impending doom so he quickly  
recalled his Pokemon and instructed the others to do likewise. Togepi was placed in Misty's   
backpack. The Pokemon crew tried to hold on to anything but it was no use. Suddenly a giant   
wormhole opened up in the sky. The seven Pokemon Trainers were slowly being sucked towards it.  
Ayako was the first one who was sucked in. Followed by Duplica, then Sabrina, then Yoshi. Brock  
was next, and then Misty. Ash couldn't hold onto Pikachu and the ground at the same time.   
Something had to give and he wasn't about to give up Pikachu. Slowly, Ash lost his grip and he   
too was sucked into the wormhole.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Mars cried as she and the other Sailor Scouts watched them disappear.  
  
"Don't worry," Ramulus said with a sinister smile. "You'll be next."  
  
"That's what you think, horn head," Sailor Moon said as she held out her crystal. The others   
showed their crystals.  
  
"Oh no," Anubis moaned. "They can't be."  
  
"They are," confirmed Lockjaw.  
  
"They wouldn't."  
  
"They would."  
  
Sailor Moon remembered the words that were put into her head when she picked up her crystal.   
"MOON CRYSTAL ARMOR UP!" In a brilliant flash of light, Sailor Moon's body was sucked into the   
crystal. The crystal morphed around her body until it became knight armor.  
She became Armored Sailor Moon.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL ARMOR UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL ARMOR UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL ARMOR UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL ARMOR UP!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL ARMOR UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL ARMOR UP!" The same process happened with each of the Scouts. When it was   
done, they stood in full knight armor, adjusted around their figures with the symbols of their   
respective kingdoms on their breastplates. They carried magical weapons. Sailor Moon's was a   
saber. Sailor Mars' was a bow. Sailor Mercury had a spear. Sailor Jupiter had a staff. Sailor  
Venus carried a whip. Sailor Uranus had a battleaxe. And Sailor Neptune had a mace.  
Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Mini-Moon, and Tuxedo mask stood by them. They would lead   
off the attack.  
  
"Dead scream."  
  
"Saturn glaive slash!"  
  
"Mini-Moon beam!" A pink beam of light lanced out of Sailor Mini-Moon's broach.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that," Sailor Saturn commented.  
  
"It was one of the abilities I was given after Serena's and my powers were increased."  
  
"Cool." Each of the Armored Sailor Scouts slowly walked forward. All the Demonics had bad   
flashback to how they were beaten before.  
  
"Neptune Mace Strike Attack!"  
  
"Uranus Axe Slash Attack!"  
  
"Venus Light Whip Attack!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Staff Attack!"  
  
"Mars Fire Bow Attack!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Spear Attack!" Each of the power moves was like a blow to the head for the   
Demonics.  
  
"Sailor Moon, finish them off," Armored Sailor Mars said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. MOON SABER SLICE ATTACK!" Armored Sailor Moon swung her   
sword and cut Ramulus down. The Demonics fell.  
  
"We did it," Armored Sailor Mercury said as she let out a deep breath.  
  
"No time for rest, Sailors," Armored Sailor Moon said. "There's still the cat face to deal   
with."  
  
"Whoa, when did you get a back bone?" Armored Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Zip it, Mars. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, come with me. The rest of you, get   
ready to return the Demonics to the chamber."  
  
"I'm coming too," Artemis decided.  
  
"What's wrong with Serena?" Sailor Saturn whispered to Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the armor's previous owner," Sailor Mercury whispered back.   
"Perhaps the spirits of the ones who wore this armor before us still exist within the armor.   
The Sailor Moon who wore that armor last must have been a real leader."  
  
"Maybe Serena should take a few lessons."  
  
"Uh-huh."  



	12. Team Rocket To The Rescue

Chapter 12: Team Rocket To The Rescue  
  
Nighttime fell across Tokyo. Luna and Meowth were over at Tokyo Towers. Meowth half expected   
to see Jessie and James, or at least one of their Pokemon there. But it was empty.  
  
"So Luna, I'm not such a bad cat now, am I?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Luna replied. Truthfully, Luna was still skeptic, but slowly, she was leaning  
towards the conclusion that if this cat was evil, it wasn't harmful. "But why don't you quit   
Team Rocket, and just find yourself a master?"  
  
"Two reasons. One: I'm my own Master. And two: it's the only thing I have left."  
  
"So you're willingly condemning yourself to a lifetime of failure? That's not very smart."  
  
"Failing is what I'm good at."  
  
"I'm sure there are other things you're good at."  
  
"Name one." Luna tried to think for one but found that she couldn't.  
  
"Hey, look." Luna pointed down to where about two dozen alley cats were slowly walking towards   
the north end of Tokyo Towers. The two cats went down the elevator and out onto the streets.   
They saw that the cats were gathering around somebody. It was Felord of the Demonics.  
  
"Come to me, my feline brethren," Felord called. "Together, we shall overrun the humans and   
create a paradise for us. Nobody, Sailor Scouts, monsters, even the Demonics will stand up to   
our power. You two!" Felord pointed a claw at Luna and Meowth.  
  
"Who, us?" Luna asked.  
  
"Ah, my kindred. I am giving you two the honor of becoming my two generals. You shall lead my   
minions into battle." Felord called them 'kindred' because like him, they could talk.  
  
"Sorry, pal, I take orders from nobody!" Meowth said.  
  
"Smart and defiant, I like that. Come, join me."  
  
"I wouldn't want to join you even if I wanted to." Meowth crossed his arms.  
  
"Come now, do you really want to make an enemy of a fellow cat?"  
  
"You sure don't look like a cat," Luna commented.  
  
"I am rapidly loosing patience with you two. Come to my side now."  
  
"If you're loosing patience, you should go out and catch some," Meowth quipped.  
  
"You monster, I would never serve a force as evil as yours!" Luna said. It wasn't Negaverse   
evil; it was an evil that would put all the enemies the Sailor Scouts fought against to shame.  
  
"If you are not with me, you are against me. Get the usurpers, my servants!" The cats that had   
gathered around Felord suddenly got angry and began advancing towards Meowth and Luna.  
  
  
Jessie and James have been all over Tokyo looking for Meowth. Several times they asked people   
if they've seen an off-white cat that can stand on its hind legs but everybody said no or just   
thought they were crazy.  
  
"Hey, you hear that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Sounds like cats."  
  
"Perhaps Meowth is with them."  
  
"Let's go see." They took off and arrived at Tokyo Towers. Quickly, they ducked behind a bush   
and watched the drama unfold.  
  
"Get behind me, Luna," Meowth instructed. "I'll take care of these hypnotized hooligans."  
  
"I'm not much of a pushover either, Meowth," Luna replied.  
  
"Another talking cat," Jessie whispered. "So that's what he was gone so long for."  
  
"It must have been kitty love."  
  
"Don't you mean puppy love?"  
  
"I would if I was talking about dogs."  
  
The first wave of cats was already pouncing upon Meowth and Luna. Meowth scratched one with his  
claws while Luna bit another one on the tail.  
The waves after that came with more ferocity. Meowth and Luna were holding there own for a   
while. Finally, the scratches and bites overwhelmed them. The cats forced them in front of   
Felord.  
  
"You two are cats yet you are immune to my hypnotic powers," Felord observed.  
  
"I ain't a normal cat, pal. I'm a Pokemon!"  
  
"Pokemon? The name means nothing to me."  
  
"I'm a... human cat." Meowth looked at Luna with a surprise. Was that why she could talk?   
Because she was a human who was turned into a cat?  
Luna hated lying like this, especially in front of Meowth, but she had to keep her relationship   
with the Sailor Scouts a secret.  
  
"If that is your decision, then so be it. Prepared to be destroyed!" Felord powered up an   
energy blast and got ready to release it onto Meowth and Luna.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it," a bodiless voice called out. Everybody looked around  
for the source of it and finally spotted it dropping down out of a tree.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"That's right," Meowth replied on instinct. "All right, we're safe now."  
  
"But aren't they the ones who always fail." That broke down Meowth's mood.  
  
"You made one mistake, you feline freak," Jessie called to Felord. "You picked on our teammate."  
  
"And once you pick on one member of Team Rocket, you pick on us all!" James added.  
  
"Arbok, Lickitongue, go!"  
  
"Weezing, Victrebell, go!" For once, Victrebell didn't pounced on James. The four Pokemon moved  
into action.  
  
"Get them, my followers!" The cats obeyed Felord's command and moved in on Arbok, Lickitongue,   
Weezing, and Victrebell.  
  
"Arbok, poison sting!" Jessie commanded. Little needles began shooting out of Arbok's mouth.   
They struck some of the cats and made them fall back.  
  
"Weezing, sludge attack!" Brown goop covered at least four of the cats.  
  
"Lickitongue, supersonic!" Lickitongue began yelling real loud which caused some of the cats to   
fall back.  
  
"Victrebell, sleep powder!" Mist began putting the cats to sleep. Meowth couldn't believe his   
eyes. Team Rocket was actually winning a battle. Meowth began to feel something he never felt   
before: the feel of victory. It was a new sensation.  
  
"Now for the big cheese," James said. "Victrebell, vine whip!" The vine whip wrapped around   
Felord and started to suffocate him. Felord energized his body and shocked Victrebell in the   
process.  
  
"Hang in there, Victrebell," James called.  
  
"James, let's use all our Pokemon on him."  
  
"You mean team work? Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"All Pokemon, attack! Show him no mercy!" Team Rocket's Pokemon all threw themselves at Felord.  
Felord defended against them valiantly, but four against one, no matter how powerful, were still   
extreme odds.  
  
"Defend me, fellow felines!" More cats came out of nowhere. There were even two lions from a   
nearby zoo. The lions pounced on the Pokemon and began hitting them around.  
  
"Jessie, I don't think we're going to win this one."  
  
"Could this be Team Rocket's last stand?"  
  
"I don't think we'll be blasting off again." Meowth watched as his friends struggled   
stoutheartedly against the cats. They may have been goofballs, and they may loose every time to  
that twerp and his Pikachu, but they were great friends and Meowth didn't want anything to happen  
to them. He began to get angry. He wanted to get into the action so bad. He wouldn't let that  
feline freak as Jessie put it, kill the only true friends he had.  
  
"PAY DAY!" Specks of light began forming around Meowth. He shot the specks of light at Felord.  
Felord covered his face.  
  
Jessie smiled. "Hey, Meowth finally learned pay day."  
  
"Maybe I can restock my bottle cap collection now." Meowth pounced on Felord but the Demonic   
swatted him.  
  
"Meowth," Jessie, James, and Luna all called out.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Staff Attack!"  
  
"Venus Light Whip Attack!" Energy and lightning struck Felord together. He fell back in pain.  
  
Armored Sailor Moon, Armored Sailor Jupiter, Armored Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, and Artemis   
appeared on the scene. Sailor Saturn and Artemis went over to guard Luna while the three Armored  
Sailor Scouts faced off against Felord. All of the Sailor Scouts tried their power moves but   
Felord kept dodging them.  
  
"If someone held him down, we could attack him," Armored Sailor Venus commented.  
  
"Leave that to us," Jessie volunteered. "All Pokemon, hold him down any way you can!" Arbok   
bound Felord in his wrap attack. Weezing forced itself on his head. Lickitongue wrapped its   
tongue around Felord's legs and Victrebell used its vine whip on his arms.  
  
"He's all yours," Jessie called to Armored Sailor Moon.  
  
"Right. Moon Saber Slice!"  
  
"Get out of there!" Jessie commanded the Pokemon. Arbok, Victrebell, Weezing, and Lickitongue   
leaped from Felord. It was too late for Felord to do anything to stop the attack as the slice   
cut him down.  
  
"Finally," Armored Sailor Venus said. "We can return him along with his friends to   
imprisonment."  
  
Luna went up to Armored Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Luna." Armored Sailor Moon lifted up her visor and smiled. "We were given the power to   
defeat the Demonics as our successors were."  
  
"That's incredible."  
  
"Ahem." Meowth approached Luna. Armored Sailor Moon put her visor back down. Because her back   
was to Meowth, he didn't see her face. "Well, Luna, I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"Going back to being a failure, Meowth?"  
  
"Hey, as long as I'm resilient, I won't be a failure."  
  
"Say, that's an interesting comment, Meowth," James commented.  
  
"Hey Luna, don't forget me."  
  
"How could I forget someone like you, Meowth."  
  
"Hey guys," James said to Team Rocket. "Let's do it as victors this time."  
  
"Yeah," Jessie agreed.  
  
All three of them cried out, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" And with a laugh and  
a wave, they left.  
  
Luna let out a deep breath. "Finally, I thought he never leave." But Luna's smile revealed that  
she was glad Meowth came along. And she was also glad that this battle was over.  



	13. Into The Rift (Epilogue)

Epilogue: Into the Rift  
  
Back together, the Armored Sailor Scouts along with Luna, Artemis, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Saturn,   
Sailor Mini-Moon, and Sailor Pluto stood in the pyramid (or rather what was left of it) at the   
Demonics' hyper lock chamber. The Demonics were all too weak from battle to put up a struggle.  
  
"Into the box," Armored Sailor Uranus ordered pointing her weapon at them in a threat.  
  
With a sigh, Anubis dropped into the box. Squawker followed him. Next came Lockjaw, and then   
Serpentor. Ramulus, glaring evilly at the group, put one foot into the box. For a moment, it   
looked like he was going to make a run for it but the unconscious Felord hit him and they both   
fell into the chamber.  
A new lid, much sturdier than the previous one, was placed over the chamber. There was a hum of   
electricity as the box was sealed.  
  
"Finally, they're gone," Armored Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Hopefully, it'll be at least another century and a half before they're released again," Sailor   
Saturn commented.  
  
"Perhaps you should keep the armor around in case they're released again," Luna suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Armored Sailor Mars complimented.  
  
  
Outside, Armored Sailor Mercury, visor up, was staring off into the sky where the rift that took  
Ash and his friends was. Tuxedo Mask walked up next to her. "Something wrong, Mercury?"  
  
"I'm worried about Ash and the others," she said. "Where do you think Ramulus sent them?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Sailor Pluto replied as she and the others came out of the pyramid and walked up   
to them. "The banishment spell could send them anywhere. Forward in time, backward in time, to   
another planet, maybe even to a whole different dimension."  
  
"Wherever they are," Armored Sailor Moon said. "I hope they're all right."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Anime Crossover Saga will continue in  
Pokemon/Digimon: Netscape  
  
And look for a sneak preview of my Pokemon/Digimon crossover in Episode 3 of Power Rangers in the  
23rd Century.  
  
Coming soon from Tronos Publishing Co.  



End file.
